Screwball the Hedgehog Clown
by S. S. Gibson
Summary: My Mega Man salute to the creator of the game series.  It features eight my own robot masters and some characters I've thought of just for you.  So please enjoy.


Screwball the

Hedgehog Clown

By

S. S. Gibson

Started on September 29, 2009 11:27:20 AM

Dedicated to Keiji Inafune, creator of Mega Man, which is my most favorite video game ever made. Thanks for all of the hours of pleasure and getting to know this character, his friends and opponents.

THE STORY

Chapter 1-Screwball the Hedgehog Clown

Chapter 2-Mack the Boxing Kangaroo

Chapter 3-Pineapple the Fruit Bat

Chapter 4-Metal Island

Chapter 5-The Scrolls

Chapter 6-Showtime

Chapter 7-Beast the Sexy Leopard

Chapter 8-The Meeting

Chapter 9-The Pie Launcher

Chapter 10-The Eight Powerful Robots

Chapter 11-The Attack

Chapter 12-Getting Ready

SELECTION OF STAGES

Shield Man's Stage-The Village

Canon Man's Stage-Warzone

Dragon Man's Stage-Volcano

Beam Man's Stage-Ice Castle

Boulder Man's Stage-The Forest

Water Man's Stage-The Dam

Ghost Man's Stage-Creepy Area

Shock Man's Stage-Power Plant

BACK TO THE STORY

Chapter 13-Backstabbed

Chapter 14-Going After Them

CONFRONTING THE BOSSES

Level 1-Outside the Castle

Level 2-The Sewers

Level 3-Inside the Castle

Level 4-Factory

Level 5-The Final Battle

Ending

Prologue

Animal Island was a small series of islands unknown to humans. It was also an evolutionary marvel; man was not at the top of the food chain. In fact, the human species did not exist there but in another dimension of the Earth. All animals walked upright, spoke a formal language and were dependent on eight magical crystals for their well being.

Each of the eight precious crystals was housed on its own pedestal apart from the others. This separation was a protective measure to ensure that anyone with evil intentions could not control all the crystals. Each possessed a power different from the others and each of these powers was crucial to the inhabitants of Animal Island.

The Crystal of Water kept the rivers and lakes clean while the Crystal of Fire prevented volcanic eruptions. The Crystal of Earth kept the soil fertile and the Crystal of Wind stopped all horrific storms such as tornadoes, tsunamis and hurricanes. The Crystal of Wood kept the trees looking like it was always spring and the Crystal of Metal held the buildings and other metallic items securely together. The Crystal of Light provided sunshine and the Crystal of Dark made the moon shine at night.

These hidden locations were recorded in the Scrolls of Power. Mayor Wallus, a 500 pound hippo, possessed the Scrolls.

There were those who wanted the Crystals for all the wrong reasons. One such animal was an evil genius weasel named Fork. He lived on the most outer rim island known as Metal Island. He and his gang ruled a clan of metal madness also known as robots. Now wishing to declare himself ruler of the world, Fork had devised a plan to claim the scrolls and snatch each crystal for himself and his followers.

Mayor Wallus's desk was huge, really huge. After all, he did weigh 500 pounds. He sat behind it completing the paper work for construction of a new amusement park. Wouldn't you know his secretary would be sick today and he couldn't find a substitute? The deadline for the application was today by noon so he was pouring over the figures.

The mayor's private phone rang which surprised him since only a few of his employees knew the number. The office number was used unless his family needed to get in touch with him. He really needed to finish but no one called this number unless it was urgent. That thought disturbed him and he felt a small cold chill at the bottom of his spine.

Mayor Wallus sat the last page down and scooted his chair back to open the bottom drawer housing the non-official phone. Clearing his throat, he said, "Hello."

The voice on the other line wasn't familiar. "Hi there, fat boy. I want the Scrolls of Power."

Shocked and feeling that chill move higher, Mayor Wallus demanded, "Who is this and how did you get my private number?"

The voice said, "Not important. Turn on your TV, fat boy, channel 2."

Turning on the small screen television in his office, his eyes grew in horror. Still holding the phone, the mayor slowly stood and gaped at the picture before him. His lovely hippo girlfriend, Big Mama, was on the screen. The scene was televised from what looked like a jail cell and his darling was bound and gagged. One of her beautiful eyes was bruised and her makeup was smeared from crying. It was obvious she was terrified. The mayor knew this was real. The chill took him over and he started to shake.

"Where is she? You're going to pay dearly for this!"

The mayor screeched into the phone.

Ignoring his questions, the voice came back, "I want the scrolls. Send them to Mt. Pleasant or Big Mama burgers hit the grill, fat boy."

The camera was off of Big Mama and a blue weasel with rolling eyes came on the screen. He was laughing manically and hanging onto the bars of the cell. The crazy was hitting the bars with a spatula used for flipping burgers. The camera went back to Big Mama. She was struggling wildly and her feeble screams could be heard through her gag.

His legs wouldn't hold him up any longer and Mayor Wallus fell back into his chair and he dropped the phone.

Chapter 1-Screwball the Hedgehog Clown

In the quiet area of the beach on the east end of Animal Island sat a hut. This hut did not look tropical but had the décor of a circus. The outside was draped with a small circus big top tent with a flag embellished with a clown flying from the top. The front of the structure was guarded by three life size elephant sculptures on either side of the front opening. They were raised on their back legs with their front legs resting on the elephant in front of them. Of course, the front elephant had nothing to rest his front feet on so the poor thing was just holding up the other two like Atlas.

This was the home of Saturday morning's favorite Saturday morning television star, Screwball the Hedgehog Clown. Screwball was an orange hedgehog with a love for kids. He had been making animals laugh since he was in the 1st grade. Although his mother thought he was hilarious and he never failed to crack her up, his dad wasn't a fan. He was disappointed in his son because he wanted him to become a doctor like himself.

Screwball had two co-stars on his show, Wilcox and Teddy, but he was the real star. Wilcox was a chunky bobcat that couldn't see past the end of his nose without his glasses. His fur was as orange as Screwball's.

Teddy was a yellow skunk who was Wilcox's best friend. They were hired on the same day for the show.

When they auditioned their teamwork was evident so Screwball hired them on the spot.

Screwball's last co-host is currently the guest of the government for not paying his taxes. This extended vacation was awarded to him for the next six to eleven years at Stone Island.

The scream of the alarm clock invaded Screwball's sleep. He initially felt a slow pull to reality and then a sudden jerk into a fast, bright world that hurt his ears and eyes. Screwball had often thought that birth must feel something like this. He always slept with the covers over his head and he always jumped when the alarm went off making an opening for the light to attack his eyes. Screwball had all the sympathy in the world for newborns. At least he could orient himself within a couple of minutes.

Trapped under his blanket and hearing the loud buzzing forced Screwball to wrestle with his covers to get to that miserable clock. Hitting the button always stopped this thing but today it wasn't working. He couldn't unplug it because it was battery operated. Throwing it to the floor didn't help either; it bounced slightly on the carpet. Screwball knew better than to stomp it but he put his foot on it in an attempt to crush the thing. Since it was metal, it did not give. As a last resort, Screwball grabbed a croquet mallet and smashed it to pieces.

Screwball's head was still ringing from the irritating buzz from the clock so he held his nose and popped his eyes and silence was upon him. This silence was so sudden and dead that it seemed to have a physical presence.

Screwball yawned, scratched his belly and headed to the window. The ocean was beautiful in the mornings. It was his favorite time of day and his favorite place to be.

Pulling the blinds wide and fully exposing the view, Screwball continued scratching south of his belly. He realized what a sight he was when a female sheep jogged into view. They spotted each other at the same time and she made a face at him of pure disgust. He could even read her lips from where he was. It wasn't a nice comment but he just kept scratching and waved to her. He was having a really bad morning so far so he felt a nice relaxing shower would relax him.

Screwball headed to the bathroom and got out his toothpaste and toothbrush. He ran the shower like he always did so the water would warm up as he was brushed his teeth. Screwball did the three important routines for dental care every morning, which was brushing, flossing, and mouthwash. Once it was over he jumped in the shower and washed the bad taste out of his mouth. Screwball sang in the shower as he scrubbed his body and cleaned his spikes. Now he felt better.

As the hedgehog ate his breakfast of milk and cereal the phone rang. Screwball answered it with a, "Yello."

No one had a voice like Wilcox so it was a no brainer when he squeaked, "Morning Screwball."

Screwball said in his cheerful clown voice, "Morning Wilcox. It's been a real bad morning so far."

"Bad on a beautiful day like this. What's happened to make it bad?"

Screwball reported his tragic morning. "Well, first I couldn't shut off the alarm and was finally forced to whack it with my mallet to shut it up. After that I accidentally exposed myself to a female sheep jogger. I was scratching my business and she let me know how disgusting I was. Like she doesn't scratch!"

"It's over man; don't sweat it."

"Yeah, after a nice hot shower and breakfast, I feel a lot better. Besides, she wasn't all that."

Wilcox continued his own brand of comforting. "Your performance was probably the highlight of her day."

Screwball checked the work schedule he kept on refrigerator. Today's shoot was at 4:00 p.m. "See you today at four. Let Teddy know so he isn't late like last time."

"I will. See you there and good luck with the rest of your morning."

Just as Screwball hung up, someone knocked at the door. It crossed his mind that the jogger had reconsidered.

Chapter 2-Mack the Boxing Kangaroo

Mack smiled big at his best friend since third grade when Screwball answered the door. Mack was a tiny kangaroo with plush, tan colored fur. Today he was the wearing red boxing gloves he was famous for. His professional name was Mack the Boxing Kangaroo. He was a major fighter but his passion was inventions especially weapons that never ran out of ammunition.

"Hey Mack! Come on in. You want some breakfast? I was just having a bowl of me." This was an inside joke. Screwball was the face of the most popular cereal on the shelf. Screw's Chews.

Mack followed Screwball into the kitchen. "You still eat your own hedgehog clown cereal? Help me get out of these gloves."

"Oh how can I turn down my cereal with my face and pie marshmallows." Screwball laughed as he unlaced the gloves. "Why do you still have them on, Mack?"

"Probably for the same reason you're eating your own cereal. So pour me a bowl so I can eat Animal Island's favorite Saturday morning star."

"How are you doing with the pie launcher?"

Mack had invented a launcher that would shoot whatever you programmed it for. As long as you pulled the trigger, the weapon would shoot without having to be loaded. Mack had made one that launched pineapples for Screwball's girlfriend who was name Pineapple. The pineapple launcher with something she held with her feet and fired with a trigger on the handle and it constantly produced pineapple clones nonstop till she simply stopped firing.

Screwball greeted Mack by saying, "Mack my best friend."

"So how's the pie launcher coming?"

Mack said, "Going pretty well for your next show. I should have it ready by then. You'll love it. It will never run out of pies. It's a good thing because you know how much Wilcox likes to help himself to your supply before the show."

Screwball sighed. "Yeah, there's no empty in his belly. He loves to eat except for that time for the soy patty dinner with the rolls and fries and rice cocktail. That was the only time I've ever seen him give up. He had to pay for that meal and it cost him a bunch."

Mack said, "Oh I remember that day down at the… what was that restaurant called."

Screwball said, "Big Time Meals. It's the only restaurant that goes by that meal deal that the humans have in some states in the United States. Have you ever seen the corn burgers and burritos the other restaurants have there. Those things are huge."

Screwball placed a bowl in front of Mack and poured him a bowl of hedgehog clown cereal. They crunched the cereal. It was loud even drenched in milk.

Mack looked at the refrigerator noting the schedule for today's show. "Well its show time at 4:00 today, huh Screwball?"

"Yup, the magic time for smiles on children faces."

Mack smiled. He thought the way Screwball loved kids was totally cool. "You do make the little rug rats smile. Shame your father's not into it."

Screwball frowned. "I wish he would just accept me, make up, big nose and all. I didn't want to be a doctor. Cutting animals open and poking around in their insides makes my nauseous."

Mack frowned as he looked at his bowl of multicolored cereal. The color seeped from the marshmallows like they were bleeding. He scooted the bowl away, not hungry at the thought. Changing the subject, he said, "It looks like you forgot to shave."

Screwball felt his face. "Oh I knew there was something I forgot to do this morning."

Mack said, "You got time. Finish your bowl yourself."

Screwball finished his bowl and went to shave. The phone rang and he shouted at Mack to answer it.

Mack picked up the phone and it was the TV executive for Screwball's show.

"Hey, Screwball it's Mr. Chambers."

"It's Mack, Mr. Chambers."

"Great! You were next on my list to call. Is that pie launcher ready for the next show today?"

"Not till the next show."

Mr. Chambers laughed, "You know how much Wilcox loves those pies."

Mack laughed as well. "Well, he is a chunky bobcat."

Mr. Chambers agreed. "Tell Screwball we need him here at 3:30 instead of 4:00. The props got here earlier then we thought."

Mack said, "I can deliver the message."

Screwball finished shaving and returned to his friend. "Who was on the phone?"

"Mr. Chambers. He needs you on the set at 3:30. The props made it early."

"Screwball decided to call Wilcox and Teddy just to make sure they were on time.

Placing the phone on the table, Screwball heard another knock on the door. "This place is turning into Grand Central Station."

Chapter 3-Pineapple the Fruit Bat

Pineapple was one of the sexiest and most beautiful fruit bats or for that matter, the most beautiful and sexiest female animal on Animal Island. Her greatest feature was her hair, which was brown, worn in a ponytail designed to look like a pineapple stem. The clothes she wore were selected to show off her gorgeous figure. Pineapple was dedicated to a healthy lifestyle and it showed.

Screwball answered the door before the third knock and there she was. He was the luckiest animal on the island and he knew it. Pineapple had been with Screwball for a year and half and was crazy about him. Many were jealous but most were in disbelief. Screwball was not handsome or even had a decent body. What would a woman like that see in a clown?

"Hey guys." Pineapple greeted and threw her arms around Screwball planting a big juicy one on his lips.

Mack waved back and Screwball blushed from his girlfriend's beauty and display of how she felt about him.

"Oh goodie! Screws Chews! Pour me a bowl of he Screwball. I love the stuff. Must be because you're on the box, you gorgeous thing."

Screwball smiled, "Your wish is my command." He poured his girlfriend a bowl and got her a spoon.

Pineapple didn't have hands on her wings like Rouge the Bat from Sonic the Hedgehog. Her wings had digits but they were not as functional as her feet. She mainly used her feet for the things that others used their hands.

Pineapple lived in a cave on a mountain. It was a large complex of cave apartments that were almost entirely inhabited by bats. It was a long drive up the winding road to the apartments.

Pineapple held her spoon with her thumb hook and began to eat. In between bites, she told them, "Well, this was a summer of disappointments from those humans over on the coast. First that crappy _Transformers_ film that was G-rated film and yet those stupid rating people actually gave it a PG-13 rating. Was that stupid or what, that film was just flat out awful. Did you'll see how awful Devastator looked; he was just stupid in every way."

Mack, who was an avid movie watcher, agreed. "What about that awful _G. I. Joe_ film that had nothing to do with the cartoon series. Baroness is in love with Destro, not Duke. And who the heck is Rex? Cobra Commander's identity is never revealed. The creators sold out."

Screwball added, "You know who really sold out big time? James Cameron! Letting them continue with the _Terminator _was nuts. That third one was just awful and was only made because Arnold was in need of a box office hit. _Salvation_ was the worst film of the summer. Those new robots, like those motorcycle ones, were just lame."

Mack said, "If you really want to talk about lame, how about the remake of _Friday the _13th? It had nothing to do with the original. I think Sean S. Cunningham was after the buck. Or how about Rob Zombie's remake of _Halloween_? John Carpenter created Halloween and it should be him that explained the origin of Michael Myers not Zombie. I mean, he turned Michael Myers into Jason. That didn't work and messed with the original integrity of the characters."

Pineapple added her disappointments, "And let's not forget Sam Ramai 's _Drag Me Too Hell_. It was pointless and depressing to watch."

The sci-fi fans complained about other films that the humans produced. Didn't those humans realize how difficult it was to get one of the movies?

Chapter 4-Metal Island

Metal Island was not the desirable homey place the other islands were. It's most noted and dreaded inhabitant was Fork the Weasel. He was a brilliant master engineer with an IQ of 217. He not only built a huge steel castle but also robots that obeyed his commands. Eight powerful robots sat in the castle's basement. The other Metal Island dwellers consisted of Fork's gang. All other animals stayed clear.

Toenails, Fork's cousin, also lived on the island. He was a blue weasel whose eyes never stopped rolling. Eight years earlier, he had been a security guard at a huge skyscraper. His job was to watch the monitors and he did, day after day. The problem was that there were so many monitors that he had to rove his eyes quickly over row after row of screens. His eyes never stopped, not even when he was off from work. Now, they still haven't stopped. No one can look at him because they would get dizzy watching his eyes. Toenail laughs and whimpers a lot these days.

Cactus the Porcupine was a master of disguise. He could make himself look like any other animal and with his green quills that was hard to do. He could fool anybody except the weasel with the high IQ. His disguise when away from the island was that of a big brown beaver. After all, he was a fugitive and wasn't fond of jail. Cactus also had the ability to bounce off anything like a rubber ball and would ricochet for hours. Fork was clueless of how he could do that.

The deadliest of this crew was a cyborg hedgehog that spied for Fork. He was designed like a camera and his spikes were replaced with live wires. Camera the RoboHedgehog was not designed and built by Fork but the result of an experiment gone horribly wrong. Another questionable engineer of the island had built the cyborg but when it did not follow commands, he took it apart and threw it out. Fork found the pieces and being the master he was, the cyborg worked. Camera was 100% loyal to the one who gave him life and did whatever his boss asked.

Fork took a bite of his scrambled eggs and asked Cactus, "So Wallus agreed to hand over the scrolls. Perfect. Is Beast at the mountain for the hand over?"

Cactus said, "Why are we keeping Big Mama? I thought the deal was we hand her over when he gives Beast the scrolls."

"Insurance. Can't have him arresting Beast when she's turned over. Always plan ahead. When Beast has the scrolls and we confirm that they're not fake, we'll turn the fat hippo lady loose. Now past the salt."

Toenails slid the salt right to his cousin. Fork caught it and sprinkled the salt on his eggs and took another bite. Cactus ate some of his fruit salad and asked, "Won't the island fall apart when we get the scrolls, Boss. I mean, how are w going to rule Animal Island if it's a desert wasteland?"

Fork smiled and said, "You fool. I'm not after Animal Island. Animal Island can sink to the bottom of the ocean for all I care. I'm after the world and rule all the humans. With the eight magical crystals I'll build the ultimate device and sit back and rule Earth for all eternity."

Cactus turned with a confused face, "But Boss, we're not immortal so that's impossible. How can you rule the world for all eternity?"

Fork smiled, "I'll just digitize my brainwaves and they will rule the humans when I pass away."

Suddenly, RoboHedgehog came in and said in his computerized voice, "Buzz, buzz, click, click, Boss Beast just contacted us. Wallus is on his way and he's alone with the scrolls. Just like you ordered. Bang, Bang, Buzz, Buzz. It's all like you asked."

Fork put down his fork, "Perfect. We'll get the scrolls and then the crystals and the world will be mine."

Cactus frowned and asked, "Hey, if Animal Island just sinks in the ocean then why is Wallus handing the Scrolls over so easily?"

Fork's smile went away. "You make a good point. Why is he handing the scrolls over so easy? He's up to something."

Chapter 5-The Scrolls

Mayor Wallus arrived at the designated location for the exchange. He was terrified not only for himself but for his wonderful girlfriend. Spotting a tall shadowy figure, he realized he was being watched and immediately became even more anxious.

"That's close enough Fatboy. Toss over the scrolls." The voice of this villain was ominous and the Mayor's discomfort was kicked up another notch.

Mayor Wallus looked around and saw no signs of Big Mama. "Where's my girlfriend? We had a deal; the scrolls for her return!" He now added anger to his bag of emotions.

The shadowy character said, "In due time. We just need to confirm the scrolls are real and not fakes. When we confirm them she will be returned to you. Now hand them over."

Wallus pulled away and said, "No deal. Either she is here in the next hour or I'll burn them." He pulled out a cigarette lighter and lit it up.

The character didn't expect this from the mayor and decided not to do his own negotiating. If it didn't work out, he knew his life wouldn't be worth spit. Better to call the boss and get instructions he thought as he pushed the man in charge number on his cell.

Fork's voice came on. "What is it Beast?"

"Wallus is threatening to burn the scrolls if Big Mama isn't here in the next hour. What do you want me to do?"

"One second, Beast."

Wallus carefully watched the character but also maintained his distance. A shadow fell over him as two robots landed next to him.

One was green and black with sweeping wings and a long tail. The metal creature had clawed hands and a mask of a dragon with its mouth open. A human-like face stared back from the opening and the mayor felt his itty bitty bit of courage start to drain.

The other robot was blue and white with a water hose for a right arm. The face was also that of a human. The Mayor thought this feature was particularly ugly since humans were so creepy.

The dragon robot spoke with a digital sounding voice, "Surrender the scrolls, Wallus."

The water hose robot agreed with him.

Wallus scooted back increasing the distance between himself and the impending threat. He struck the lighter and moved it closer to the scrolls. "Stay back or I'll burn them."

The Mayor never saw the blast of water that drenched him and completely destroyed his only threat. That monster with the water hose for an arm wasn't even connected to a water source. Wallus struggled to hang on to the scrolls and turned his back to the power of the water. All of a sudden the water stopped and the Mayor fell to the ground realizing it was the intensity of the water that was holding him up; his knees had quit working. As he landed, the scrolls were released from his hands.

Beast came out of the shadows he preferred to collect them before the Mayor could recoup. The dragon robot spread his great wings taking to the air snatching Beast and his partner.

Wallus was stunned. It happened so fast and just as fast the big guy grabbed a rock and threw it as hard as he could. Now he was working on adrenaline.

The rock found its target and the mayor could hear the impact. The metallic dragon turned to Wallus swooping in and breathing a flame at him. The mayor's adrenaline rush was still working and he dove inside the door of the nearest building. He could feel the heat and his heart felt like it would explode. As the sound of the monster's wings became fainter, he peeked out and saw the hope of saving Big Mama fade. Wallus dropped to his knees and tears of helplessness ran down his chubby cheeks.

Fork gazed greedily at the scrolls knowing that power, real power, was at hand. They were hustled to his command center and private office upon arrival. Spreading them out, he read carefully.

"Only a good hearted animal can take the crystals from the pedestals!" The light bulb came on with the realization that Wallus knew that Fork or any of his gang could touch them. That was what the mayor was up to. Fork also knew that bribing someone to take the crystals would not work either because that would corrupt them. The only way was to make someone think they were doing the right thing to take the crystals.

"Who?"

The bank of TV's, all on different stations, caught Fork's attention when Screwball's commercial aired. Picking up the phone, the boss punched a number. "Beast, I have a little job for you."

Chapter 6-Showtime

All the children animals sat excitedly in the audience squirming in their chairs waiting for their favorite animal.

It was almost time for him to come out.

Screwball made his entrance on a unicycle juggling baseballs singing his theme song. His first assistant, Teddy, his favorite clown, followed. Screwball tossed all the baseballs to Teddy and flipped off the unicycle. He grabbed a dangling rope swinging wide over the audience and sprayed his sidekick with his squirt gun. The kids went wild. And why not? Kids loved Screwball and he could do no wrong.

"Greetings children of all ages!" Screwball yelled as he gently let go of the rope and settled onto the stage.

The kids yelled back, "Greeting Screwball!"

Screwball smile was wide with joy. He still couldn't believe he got paid for this. It was great.

"Well, I could go for a pie right about now."

He turned to Wilcox, another of his clowns. That chubby bobcat had eaten all the pies. Wilcox burped very loudly and realized the hedgehog staring at him and waving his arms.

Screwball shouted, "Wilcox, don't just stand there throw something!"

The bobcat nailed him with the table the pies had been sitting on. The table was a flimsy prop and flew apart when it made contact with Screwball but it still hurt. The children roared and laughed. Teddy looked at the hedgehog and wondered how they would salvage the skit.

Screwball as the true professional he was, pretended to be stunned and wobbled around the stage stopping in front of Wilcox. "Mother, what big eyes you have."

Wilcox scratched his head and exaggerated his movements and patting his big round belly. "Isn't that supposed to be grandma?"

Teddy roared with laughter pointing at the other two and making funnier faces. His clown makeup was already funny and anything he did to add to it was just funnier.

The yellow skunk did a little tap dance with his big oversized shoes, threw out his arms when the music stopped and shouted, "And now its time for another Screwball the Hedgehog Clown cartoon. Roll it, Ronny!"

The cheers went up and none of the kids knew that Screwball was mad at Wilcox. Again.

Ronny started the newest cartoon produced. The kids stared at the monitor as Screwball was helped off stage. When he sat down Teddy looked at Wilcox and shouted, "You did it again! Stop eating all the pies."

Wilcox defended himself with his goofy squeaky voice, "Well, I was hungry."

Teddy didn't let up. "Wilcox you just ate four bowls of cereal, three eggs, a tuna sandwich, and one cracker."

Wilcox still defended himself and squeaked, "Well, I was still hungry."

"The pies are for the show! They're not even pies! They're just whipped cream in a tin pan."

Wilcox still defended himself by saying, "It's not my fault they taste so good. I just can't help myself."

Teddy shouted, "Well, you better do something about your appetite because this little stunt of your may have cost us our jobs! Just look at Screwball! You could have really hurt him and he's probably bruised. Man, we should have never gotten a fat guy to play a fat clown. This show is not about you wanting to eat. Its' about the kids and you can't just do what you want. Screwball, talk to this glutton."

Screwball shook his head and stared at the two. His vision was double and he saw four assistants. He held his head and finally it cleared. He looked at them and said quietly, "You're both are fired!"

Teddy and Wilcox were stunned. Teddy had always wondered when his friend's screw-ups would get them in trouble and here it was. He just looked at his overweight partner and wondered what they would do.

"Come on Screwball, one more chance. Don't blame Teddy. He's been telling me not to do it. But if you give us one more chance, I won't eat anymore pies. I swear."

Wilcox nodded yes in agreement with Teddy.

"It's not just the pies; you almost put me in a coma. You're a problem and I don't want to be hurt. I can't be hurt. Don't you get it? That was dangerous."

Screwball wiped his bloody nose and looked up at the clowns. Even with all that makeup on, he could tell they were on the verge of tears. "Okay, one more chance but get a grip on yourself, Wilcox. You could ruin all of us."

Ronny signaled that they were back on in ten seconds and Screwball put a smile back on his face. When the light hit him, he pulled out his squirt gun, blasted his two assistants and they did dopey dances from their rehearsal.

The kids cracked up and cheered at the antics. Without warning, the room was black. Screwball yelled, "Ronny get the lights back on, okay."

Ronny shouted back, "I'm working on it."

Three seconds later the lights were on again but someone else was on stage. The kids stared at the figure and went, "Ooooo."

Screwball and his allies didn't understand the reaction of the audience until they started yelling, "Turn around!"

They did. The water hose robot was standing behind them. Although shocked, Screwball tried to go with it. The only thing he could think of was that it was a joke or another screw up from you-know-who.

"Hey kids. It's our new pal. Uncle…Water Hose?" Screwball stared at Wilcox and Teddy and they just shrugged their shoulders.

"My name is Water Man and I serve Fork the Genius Weasel of Metal Island."

A kid deer said, "Fork the Weasel?"

Water Man faced the child and said, "My master commands respect. He is to be called Fork the Genius Weasel." He blasted the small deer off her chair with his water hose.

Teddy jumped off the stage to assist the drenched deer on the floor. Screwball frowned and his anger was apparent beneath his stage makeup. "Hey, what's the matter with you? She's a kid. You can't just come in here and hurt people! Ronny, call the police! It's okay, kids, it's okay. Everything's going to be alright."

Water Man aimed his hoses at the audience and swung them in a wide arc blasting the entire group of children. They were drenched, scared, screaming and tangled on the floor. He then turned to Wilcox. The fear was in his voice, "Please don't hurt me Mr. Robot Sir. I'm a bleeder."

"Stop sniveling, Wilcox! Ronny, call the police. Now!" Screwball yelled as he stepped in front of his

Teddy was trying to calm the children and direct them to the exits as he saw the assault on the two clowns on the stage. Ronny had alerted 911 but also saw the attack on his boss. Pulling a rope, a sandbag crashed down from the ceiling and landed on Water Man's head pushing him backward to the floor. His chest was now aimed upward and the jet of powerful water was off the star and his sidekick. Wilcox had received the least of the assault since Screwball had stepped in front of him. He managed to get to his feet, put his arms under his friend's arms and dragged him to his feet. The two headed to the closest exits as was the entire audience.

Chapter 7-Beast the Sexy Leopard

The audience was out the doors and safe. But the angry robot was after Screwball, Teddy and Wilcox as they ran for their lives.

The hoses acted as tentacles allowing him to catch the trio and wrap around them. Water Man pulled frantic animals toward himself with powerful yanks. Screwball and his co-host struggled to free their entangled bodies from the taut and tightly wound hoses. Their efforts were futile.

Although Water Man was a robot, his smile was maniacal as he told them, "Now I crush you."

"I don't think so tin can!"

All turned to see a beautiful leopard in a jungle girl outfit with green long wild hair and monster size breasts. She jumped off the roof of the TV station and hit the robot with a jump kick. Water Man fell backward and his water hoses slackened and the three clowns were able to untangle themselves to freedom.

Water Man regained an upright stance and fired his hose at her but she avoided it with impressive moves. Equally impressive was the fact that she landed behind him and turned his valve off. Beast kicked the robot in the butt and smiled with satisfaction.

"Are you boys okay?"

The trio's adrenalin was still going. They had just looked death in the face and now an angel. Beast was gorgeous. Right now, they didn't know whether scream for the police or ask for her number.

Screwball wiped the sweat off his forehead. "We're fine. I'm Screwball and this is Wilcox and Teddy. Put your tongues in, guys."

Screwball pulled their tongues down and let go. The tongues rolled up like a window shade. Wilcox and Teddy were both madly in love with this lovely cat and their hearts pounded to show it. Screwball also admired the lovely body of the jungle babe.

The leopard purred, "I'm Beast and I'm certainly a beauty."

"Beauty, are you that cat that owns the gym over on Maple Street? You know she's a four-hundred pound body builder with a rack that won't quit. She's hot for Mayor Wallus but he's downright afraid of her."

"No, but I am 6'8" like her. You boys just met one of the eight powerful robots of Metal Island. Fork the Weasel rules the robots and his horrible gang of thugs. What have you done to cause Fork to come after you?"

"You got me. The three of us are harmless."

"I'm afraid you're all in danger. We need to talk."

Screwball said, "We can't. We need to get back to the studio and check on the kids who got hurt by that awful robot. Can you hang around for awhile?"

"Sure."

They hurried back to the studio. The place was swarming with police, crying kids, screaming parents, a couple of ambulances and the studio workers rushing around checking everyone.

Hours later, Beast was back on Metal Island and she was saying, "I can't believe that hedgehog touched me. I hate clowns." She sprayed disinfectant on her left hand because she thought he was germ ridden.

Fork asked, "Well, will he get us the crystals?"

Beast turned to Fork and said, "Fork, the island isn't in danger from Screwball to retrieve the crystals. He knows who you are. We need a threat."

Cactus walked in wearing a penguin disguise. "Water Man received no damage from Beast's attack boss; just a dent. Jeez, why did you kick him so hard?"

Fork asked, "Did Camera go over everything?"

Beast frowned, "Boss. I'm not as strong as Beauty so don't panic."

Fork laughed, "Oh Beauty, the mountain lion that has the hots for Mayor Wallus. He's downright afraid to go out with her."

Suddenly, Toenails walked in on his hands and was wearing metal shoes with three blades that looked like toenails. That explains his name.. He signaled for his cousin that the monitor was blinking.

Fork switched it. An owl with one leg was seated in a wheelchair. It was Dr. Brownfeather, Fork's old mentor.

"Oh, hello Dr. Brownfeather. Long time no see."

"Now what's this about you wanting the scrolls that tell the location of the eight crystals? Animal Island needs those to stay in one piece."

Fork said, "I'm not you apprentice anymore dear doctor. I have succeeded on my own."

"It depends on your definition of success. You've gotten ahead but with my technology. I taught you everything you know. You owe me all of that."

Fork waved his hand and said, "If it wasn't you, it would've been somebody else. I owe you nothing."

Dr. Brownfeather's beak frowned. "We'll see about that, weasel." He switched off.

Fork turned to Beast, "Get back to the island and pour the charm on that clown. Do whatever it takes but get him to get us the crystals. You'll get your threat. Just let me get my army ready for the invasion."

Beast said, "You got it. But why does it have to be a clown. I hate clowns."

Chapter 8-Finding the Crystals

Camera read the scrolls and set out to find the locations of each of them. The light crystal was found in an ancient village full of native animals. The dark crystal was at an army base filled with animal soldiers. Next was the fire crystal located at the volcano and the wood crystal was at the frozen castle in the icecaps. The earth crystal was at the green forest deep inside the heart of Animal Island. Next was the water crystal at the dam where all the beaver construction workers toiled. The wind crystal was at the area where Halloween carnivals took place at. The last one was the metal crystal and it was at the power plant. When Camera got the snapshots he headed back to Fork.

Fork examined the photos and said, "Perfect now we know where all the crystals are located. We just need Beast to seduce the clown into going to get them."

Camera asked, "But we need a threat to the island. Buzz, buzz, click, click."

Fork said to his minion, "Leave that to me and my eight robots. We'll get the crystals and say good-bye to Animal Island and then the world will be ours for the taking."

Cactus, wearing a watermelon outfit, came in. "Boss, Beast is at the hedgehog friend's place. She's ready to do her task and is waiting for your attack."

Fork smiled. "To the basement where my creations await."

They all laughed sinisterly.

Chapter 9-The Pie Launcher

Mack was showing the lovely Beast all his crazy gadgets in his workshop.

"This is the infinity pineapple launcher made for Screwball's girlfriend, Pineapple. She takes it by her bat feet squeezes a trigger and it fires a pineapple at lightning speed."

Beast asked, "How does it fire infinity pineapples?"

"There's a seed of a pineapple within the unit. It clones it and matures in a matter of microseconds then launches a pineapple right out."

Beast said, "That reminds me of how Fork made Water Man. He shoots infinity water out of his hose. I can't figure out how that works. He also has his robot Dragon Man that breaths infinity dragon breath from his mouth."

"Yeah, Screwball told me about the water robot but we didn't know there was a dragon robot as well." Mack confided.

It is very big, can fly and spit fireballs and if he shoots one from the air in a diagonal line it causes a flame wave to erupt from the ground." Beast explained the creature's deadly details.

This tidbit of information unnerved Mack. "Boy, this Fork is real bad news. How come no one's ever heard of him or Metal Island?"

"Well, when was the last time animals left Animal Island?"

Mack already knew no animal had ever left the island from the fear of being found by a human. Changing the topic, he showed her his frying devices. "This is my propeller that I strap on and switch the lever to take me up to two hundred feet."

Beast purred, "Please show me."

Mack strapped on the propeller and flipped the lever. The propeller spun around and took him up in the air. Mack flew around the room and Beast watched him.

Screwball walked in and had to duck from Mack's swoops around the room. Once Mack landed, the hedgehog was able to stare at Beast without fear of getting hit in the head. 'Man! She is so gorgeous!' Screwball kept thinking with no thought whatsoever of Pineapple.

"Screwball, I've finished the pie launcher. Would you like to see it?"

It was obvious the top clown did not hear him.

"Screwball. Earth to Screwball. Come in. Over."

Beast smiled and winked at Screwball making him blush. Mack elbowed his boss to get him out of it.

This time, Screwball reacted by turning his face to Mack not totally realizing what had happened.

"Screwball. The pie launcher. Remember?"

Screwball came completely back to reality and said while still staring at the lovely leopard, "Oh, show me the breast launcher… I mean pie launcher."

Mack frowned and moved Screwball away from Beast. The dazzled hedgehog's eyes stayed on the leopard's beauty. Mack finally maneuvered his boss into the adjoining room where the bazooka like weapon was waiting to be shown off.

Mack presented it to him but Screwball's face was riveted on Beast as she followed them into this room. Beast looked at the weapon and asked, "So tell me, how does it work?"

Mack explained, "It his different berry seeds in it. It also has minute ingredients of pies. It works like the pineapple launcher by cloning the ingredients and becoming mature and launching a pie in microseconds."

Screwball didn't hear a word of what Mack said he was just La-La Land over the feline. Mack was frowning again.

Chapter 10-The Eight Powerful Robots

Fork looked at his eight creations all lined up; the eight robots of Metal Island. Water Man and Dragon Man were there with the other six.

"Role call." Fork could hardly keep the pride out of his voice.

The red and white robot, holding two oval shaped shields, said, "Shield Man. My duty is to attack the village."

The bronze robot with canons for hands and one for his head said even though he didn't have a mouth, "Canon Man. I attack the army base."

Dragon was next in line and he said, "Dragon Man. I head for the volcano."

A wizard like robot wearing a blue cloak and having a blue body holding a long staff with a glowing orb said, "Beam Man. I intrude the ice castle."

The next was a robot that was very big and made of rocks in some area. He only had one red eye and it was in the center of his face. He spoke even though he had no mouth, "Boulder Man. I invade the forest."

Water Man then said after him, "Water Man. I attack the dam."

The next robot was a robot horse. The horse was black and had red eyes. The robot on it had a purple and black body with a jack-o-lantern for a head. It was wearing a cape and had a sword on it. The pumpkin said, "Ghost Man. I intrude the spooky area."

The last robot was red and orange and he had a staff with an N and S on the top and bottom. "Shock Man. I power down the power plant."

Fork said, "Very good. Take the robots you wish to use for your attacks and make sure that hedgehog takes those crystals."

All said, "Sir, yes sir." They then headed out.

Chapter 11-The Attack

Screwball and his girlfriend, Pineapple, were watching TV when the news report interrupted the regular programming.

A stern looking fox reported matter-of-factly. "This just in. Animal Island is now a under attack in eight different locations. Robots of unbelievable power are tearing this poor island apart. The military is doing what it can but the robots are too many. Animal Island needs a miracle."

Suddenly, residents were frantically running past the two lovers. A robot on two wheels welding a jousting lance was giving chase. It zeroed in on Screwball and Pineapple when they stepped out the door. It's mechanical voice was out of place in the screams and cries of the animals. "This island is now the property of Fork the Genius Weasel. All will surrender to him."

The metal monster charged Pineapple and Screwball. She seized her boyfriend's shoulders and flew upwards to avoid the attack. The robot fired eyebeams at the pair, missing left and right. The next round of shots hit Pineapple's foot and she shrieked, dropping Screwball.

The hedgehog was dropped into a dumpster, landing in rotted food, old coffee grounds and dirty diapers. Grabbing the side, Screwball pulled himself up, looking ridiculous with a rotted banana peel on his head. The robot laughed in his mechanical voice. Screwball was surprised by this animalist quality.

Beast appeared within seconds and attacked the robot. Using her razor sharp claws, she slashed left and right, forcing the robot to roll backwards into the dumpster. This collision caused Screwball to lose his grip and he fell smashing his head with on a broken TV. The impact short circuit the robot and he exploded in a flash of light.

The explosion shook the atmosphere and Pineapple plunged downward landing next to Screwball in the dumpster. Before she could hug him with her wings, Beast snatched him her boyfriend and hugged him to her giant bosom saying, "Oh Screwball! Are you okay? It was so brave of you to take that big mean robot on."

Pineapple pulled herself up and looked over the edge of the dumpster. Looking at Screwball clutched by that overdone amazon brought jealousy quickly to the surface. "If you don't mind; he's my boyfriend!"

Beast turned her gaze to the voice from the dumpster making eye contact with a bat with covered in coffee grinds. Looking back at Screwball, Beast released him saying, "You can take them on with your friend's inventions, can't you Screwball? I trust you can Screwball."

Screwball's eyes were full of Beast and Pineapple noticed. If jealousy were a color, Pineapple would have looked like a shamrock.

Screwball breathlessly said to the glorious Beast, "I can take them on."

Pineapple just looked at them. That hussy was not going to take her animal.

Chapter 12-Getting Ready

Beast was in Mack's workshop telling bringing them up-to-date on the situation. "Fork is after the eight powerful crystals. Screwball, you need to get them and bring them to safety. The robot leaders of the groups are name Shield Man, Canon Man, Dragon Man, Beam Man, Boulder Man, Water Man, Ghost Man, and Shock Man. Pay attention to the order because you must confront them in that order. Each robot possesses a chip that carries his central weapon. You can use the chip to possess their weapon because one robot's weapon is a weakness to another robot. Start with Shield Man because he's the easiest. He's at the old village and is after the crystal there. You need to beat him and bring the crystal here with his chip."

Mack had an idea. "I think I might be able to build a devise that we can install the chip in. It will take time but I think I can build it."

Screwball said, "I'll take the pie launcher and go after this Shield Man robot."

Pineapple wanted to stop him but Beast beat her to him and hugged him into her monster chest saying, "Oh Screwball, you're so brave do it for me and save Animal Island."

Pineapple's face turned red with anger. She growled, "Do you mind, lady."

Beast pulled away but still had her hands on Screwball's shoulders. The look on that hedgehog's face was sickening. He was so smitten.

"I'll be just fine, Pineapple. Animal Island needs someone to save it. I can do it for all the little kids who watch my show." Screwball said without looking at her. He was still looking at Beast.

Beast let go of his shoulders and Screwball picked up the pie launcher and set out. Now it was game time.

Shield Man's Stage

The Village

The villagers were in a state of panic as the robots attacked from all directions. Screwball was horrified to see the poor animals running in terror.

The robots spotted him and directed their attention to him. A robot bull with mace hands said, "Hey, look who has shown up. A puny little hedgehog clown. Let's get him." The robot snake hissed laughing.

The robot bull fired its mace on a chain and Screwball ducked it. The chain retracted as it fired the next mace hand. Screwball did a cartwheel to avoid it and fired a pie at the bull. It spattered on his face and caused it to short circuit and it exploded in a flash of light.

The robot snake slithered after him and Screwball fired nonstop pies at him. The snake was very fast and flexible easily dodging the dessert. Finally, one pie made contact and it exploded with a flash of light.

Screwball smiled feeling very tough and bold having destroyed two robots. He headed into the village confident that the rest of these challenges would go as easily.

As Screwball passed the first hut, a villager charged out with a robot bull behind her. Screwball fired a pie at its back making it disappear. Everywhere he looked, the villagers were being chased by evil, mechanical creatures. Screwball fired his pies at the hissing snakes pursuing the running animals. Some he missed but others he hit lighting up the atmosphere. He kept up the barrage of pies until all the snakes were gone.

A big fat villager came running with another robot bull after him knocking the fat boy into the well. The bull turned to Screwball and fired his mace hands at the hedgehog. Screwball dodged the maces but one knocked his weapon out of his hands. Screwball panicked and tried to get it back but a robot snake slithered in front of it and hissed. The bull retracted his hands and fired, but Screwball leaped away. The snake was in the line of fire and was hit. The robot bull fired the next mace and again missed his target hitting a stack of pots. Screwball ran back to his launcher while the bull retracted its weapons. He dove for his launcher as the bull fired the maces again. The hedgehog hit the ground rolling and was barely missed by the maces. He lifted up and fired the pie right at the bull hitting its belly causing it to short circuit and vanish in a flash of light.

Screwball's breathing was rapid from the excitement. Another villager pushed him, saving the hedgehog from another mace. The push caused them both to stumble. Scrambling quickly to get their bearings they saw the robot bull fire another mace. They simply rolled in opposite directions away from the attack.

Screwball turned to the relentless attacker and fired two pies, smashing them into the robot's left arm and chest. It was amazing to see it blow away in a flash of light. They stood and Screwball thanked him but then he turned and pushed the villager out of the way in time to avoid another mace. Screwball flipped over and fired a pie right into robot bull's face blowing it away. The villager ran from the sight of robot snakes coming their way.

Screwball fired and fired till he got all of the snakes. Another villager came running with two robot bulls chasing him. They spotted Screwball and lost interest in the villager. The robots fired their maces and the hedgehog dodged all four attacks. Screwball's cartwheels made him a hard target and he avoided all attacks. He fired three pies, hitting the two bulls and making them vanish. Screwball headed further and further into the village toward the first crystal.

Screwball's face lit up with a smile as he stared at the glowing crystal sitting on the pedestal.

"Going somewhere?" A robot with two oval shaped shields wanted to know.

Robot 1

Shield Man

Screwball stared at the robot. "I take it you're Shield Man."

Shield Man smiled and lifted his shields. "Smart hedgehog. Now, I'm taking that crystal so get out of my way clown!"

Screwball readied for battle.

Shield Man's energy was 28 bars. One pie would eliminate one bar at a time. The shields were capable of blocking his attack so Screwball had to wait till the robot's guard was down.

Shield Man then readied himself for battle and started the fight when his chest opened and fired plasma shots. Screwball dodged the attacks and fired two pies hitting Shield Man's face. Shield Man shook off the whip cream and covered his body. He tossed one razorblade sided shield at his opponent.

Screwball quickly ducked the attack and fired more pies. The robot blocked the attacks with the other shield. A whirling noise grabbed the hedgehog's attention and he turned in time to see the shield returning to buzz him in half. He jumped away without thinking about it.

Shield Man opened his chest to recover his returning shield and not only caught it but three more pies. He was able to toss both shields at the clown. Screwball dodged and unloaded on the robot immediately hitting him eight times before the shields returned and Shield Man fired the plasma gun from his chest.

Screwball ran and dove behind a large boulder and waiting for them to stop. Shield Man leaped atop the boulder and slashing his shields at the cringing hedgehog. He slashed Screwball's clown suite.

This was his best suite! The robot opened his chest to fire but Screwball fired a pie on the barrel of the gun and it backfired blowing him into the boulder taking off ten bars of his energy and the canon was destroyed. The robot tossed one of his shields but Screwball dodged it both times. He ran around the robot but Shield Man kept him in sight. He caught the shield and tossed the next one and then the other.

Screwball dove and his clown shoes were scuffed. Screwball fired two more pies at the robot and hit both hands blowing off. Shield Man screamed when his shield returned and hacked his arms off.

Screwball smiled and fired one pie hitting his head and the robot blew up in a flash of light. A chip the size of a human thumb shot out and Screwball caught it. He took the crystal from the pedestal.

Weapon Get

Screwball now had a new weapon, the shield boomerang, which he took to Mack who had the device ready. This weapon would shield and protect him from attacks and always returns when he threw it.

Canon Man's Stage

Warzone

Animal Island army troops were fighting the onslaught of robots. Mechanical bulls were driving mini tanks and rolling jousting robots traveled with coiled snakes and a new type of robot that had a machine gun.

Screwball wore the chip as a backpack as he headed into the carnage at the base. The oncoming robots were lead by Canon Man and behind him, a giant canon and the pedestal displaying the crystal.

Screwball turned the knob on his devise and it began to glow. His pie launcher changed into a boomerang shield and Screwball tossed the shield, spinning it outwards and it returned to him. He caught it easily and smiled as he headed out to defeat these robots and claim the crystal.

Canon Man looked saw Screwball coming but took no notice that he looked confident. He did notice the oval shield clutched in the hedgehog's hands. "Why is he holding Shield Man's shield? And what's the device around his back?"

Turning on his radio system, Canon Man contacted Fork who answered and said, "Yes, Canon Man?"

"Boss, it's that hedgehog. He's here at the base. What do you want me to do?"

"Perfect. Let him get the crystal."

"But Boss, he's got Shield Man's shield."

Fork paused to let that sink in but it couldn't. "What's he doing with my robot's shield? What's going on out there?"

"Boss, I am not programmed for reasoning. What do I do?" Canon Man almost sounded pitiful.

The only explanation Fork could imagine was betrayal. "Beast must've snitched on you guys. This was not part of my plan. Destroy him and we'll get someone else to get the crystals."

"Yes Boss. I must avenge Shield Man." He switched off and turning to his robots, said, "Forget the troops; get the hedgehog."

The robots immediately ceased firing on the troops and charged in Screwball's direction.

Coiled snakes sprang toward Screwball. He swallowed his terror at that sight and switched back to his pie launcher and opened fire.

The coiled snakes were faster then the slithering snakes making it harder to accurately direct the pies. One of the bouncing snakes bumped his head and the hedgehog dropped the pie launcher. Screwball lifted his dazed head as another snake was bouncing toward him. Rolling, he dodged and moved in the direction of his pie launcher but was cut off when a snake bounced in front of it and hissed.

Screwball scooted quickly away and switched the knob on his device changing the pie launcher into the shield boomerang. The snake bounced at him but the spiked hero rolled underneath it, seized the shield and tossed it at his opponent. It sliced through the metal foe and it blew up in a flash of light.

Screwball caught and once again tossed the shield. He avoided catching so it would swirl back and forth and hacking to pieces the coil snakes that came near him. When they were destroyed, he caught the shield and turned to the robot army troops with machine guns and jousting sidekicks.

Using the shield to block their fire, Screwball ran from them as they chased him. He made it over a hill but saw the robot bull in a mini tank coming near him. The robot pulled the trigger and the mini canon spit its deadly bullet. Screwball raised the shield and shockingly enough it bounced the weapon upwards. It landed on the robots behind him destroying them and ending the hail of bullets from their direction.

Screwball tossed the shield at the robot bull and sliced its head off making it topple from the tank. The hedgehog caught the returning shield then hopped in the tank. The controls were easily figured out so he headed for the warzone to destroy Canon Man.

Readying his shield for defense, Screwball was soon engaged in heavy combat against the robot onslaught. He blocked left and right and fired at the sight of any robot charging at him.

The machine gun robots were tough because they shot all widely making it difficult to block their attacks.

Screwball had to block the laser beams from the rolling joust robots and avoid the tank fire. He needed eyes in the back of his head like his mother always had. Battling constantly, he fought his way forward and was now confronting the next robot, Canon Man.

Robot 2

Canon Man

Screwball parked the tank directly in front of Canon Man. The robot just looked at him and finally said, "Nice job but don't think you can defeat me. That won't happen."

Screwball smirked, "Did you miss the fact that I have a tank?"

Canon Man laughed with no mirth in his mechanical voice. "Oh my circuits are shaking. You might want to vacate the tank. Now, hedgehog clown."

Clanking his canon hands together twice, Canon Man fired the canon behind and huge canon ball blasted forth.

Screwball shrieked in terror, sounding very much like a girl, and jumped from the target of the canon ball. As he landed and rolled, the tank exploded upon contact with the giant bullet. Screwball started running. Fear makes you fast and he could hear Canon Man's laughter. _Funny, it's sounds maniacal this time._ He kept churning and put distance between himself and the horrible of laughter.

Canon Man fired canon balls at a rapid speed. Screwball blocked his attacks with his shield but the onslaught continually pushed him back. Canon Man laughed and fired an old fashioned bomb with a fuse from the canon on his head. It hit Screwball's shield, exploding and sending the hedgehog flying backwards.

This would be hero rolled for quite a distance until his new clown suit was ruined.

Canon Man continued to laugh and fire his canons. Screwball ran. He was hurting but he ignored it and just ran in a circle around this dangerous enemy. When the hedgehog saw an opening, he tossed the shield hitting his mark. The canon on Canon Man's head was severed taking four bars of his twenty-eight long energy.

The shield returned. Screwball caught it and tossed it again. It made contact with the robot's side slicing through the outer armor. It returned to the hedgehog as Canon Man swung in his direction and fired canon balls at his attacker.

Screwball blocked them. Canon Man clanked his weapons together and the big Canon behind Canon Man fired.

Screwball was aware of the shadow forming around him so he jumped back. When it landed from Canon Man's view he thought he got the hedgehog so he lowered his guard. Screwball jumped into to sight and tossed the shield hitting the robot's other side and upon returning it hit his left leg.

Canon Man electrified and fired canon balls at Screwball. He jumped away and the canon ball missed the shield. The hedgehog ran from the canons. The shield again returned as Canon Man was focusing on the clown.

The deadly shield sliced both of his arms and they rattled when they hit the ground.

Screwball ran toward him and caught the shield, setting it down. Grabbing the dismembered arms, the clown clanked them together making the big canon turn toward Canon Man and fire.

The robot screamed as the big steel ball flattened him. He exploded in a flash of light and his chip flew outward toward Screwball.

The hedgehog caught it and claimed it for himself. He also wondered why the robot screamed. Robots shouldn't have emotions, especially fear.

Weapon Get

Mack added the chip to the device and Screwball had a new weapon; canon balls that roared at rapid speed when fired. _Man, is this going to knock down walls. _

The next crystal was located at the volcano. Screwball had to find it but also realized he had to defeat Dragon Man in order to claim it. This crystal was inside the volcano which was active. Molten lava, toxic air, extreme temperatures were the tip of the iceberg of problems. _Iceberg?_ Screwball knew he couldn't go in there without protection so the ever creative Mack prepared a suite that would protect him from the intense heat.

Dragon Man's Stage

Volcano

Screwball arrived at the volcano in his new protective suit. Moving down into the tunnel, he found a mine cart. The hedgehog hoped it would take him deep inside, all the way to Dragon Man.

Screwball hopped in, released the brakes and the cart started rolling through the tunnel. As it became darker, he switched the light on his helmet. The track became anything but straight, making left and right turns and continuing downhill. All the while the temperature became hotter.

There was light ahead. _It's glowing. _Screwball neared a bridge that the glow was emanating from and he was sweating. A great deal. Looking down as the cart raced over the rickety tracks, Screwball realized the source of the light and heat.

Molten lava flowed like a river. The magma moved in a pattern that reminded him of his old science project he made when he was in second grade. He and his dad worked forever on the special project and were disappointed with third place. Wow, his dad was outraged by Mack winning with an invention of a cordless hairdryer. It ran on a power cell that would last a year.

The mine cart moved deep inside the volcano and eventually slowed when to a halt. Screwball got out and switched his device to canon balls and his pie launcher changed into a light canon. He headed down the tunnel not knowing what robots would be waiting for him.

Ahead in the tunnel were more bull robots with flame throwers for hands. _Man, this is getting old. _Screwball laughed at them since he was protected by his suit. The robots shot a fireball hitting him and slamming him against the wall.

The robots burst out laughing at him as the robot snakes came slithering out of the lava. They were red hot and spat magma that hardened into rocks as it passed through the air. Screwball dodged left and right, escaping until he ran into a stone wall. He fired his canon at the barricade, shattering it only to see more bull robots.

Screwball found himself caught in the middle between the robot snakes and the bulls on the two remaining sides. Screwball looked left and right in horror because he was trapped and he knew they would fire at him. His timing had to be perfect. The robots all fired just as the hedgehog threw himself on the ground. The mechanical idiots destroyed each other. Once more, the hedgehog was safe. At least for the time being.

As Screwball continued on his quest, he tried to imagine his next challenge. When he came to an area with so many pits that only thin walls of rock separated the individual holes, he knew that he could never have imagined this. They were so thin that it would be impossible to walk on them without having them crumble. Each pit was deep with magma.

Screwball was about to jump one when a huge robot snake lifted his head from the molten rock and snapped at him. He barely missed. The snake withdrew back into its hiding place and waited.

Screwball looked for a way around the pit but jumping over was the only way across. He faked a jump and the snake rose up and was blasted with the hedgehog's canon. It ripped a big hole in the monster's face making blow in a flash of light. Smiling Screwball easily jumped over and repeated the same stradegy for the other pits.

He came to a flow of lava with rocks floating down the hot river. Screwball jumped on one to ride downstream. Diamonds covered the walls. He wanted one for a gift to Pineapple but they were so big he didn't know how to get them out.

Further down the magma river, Screwball came to large platform. He jumped on it. Something else landed on the platform as well. It was Dragon Man and he was red hot.

Robot 3

Dragon Man

"This is the last place you'll ever be clown. I'm gonna burn your alive."

Screwball showed no fear but really wanted to wet his pants. "Bring it, you rusty bucket of bolts. I got your weakness right here."

Dragon Man shot fireballs in three sets. Screwball was able to avoid them and fired a canon ball. Dragon Man took to the air, dodged the weapon, then dove at the hedgehog and rammed him into the ground. Instantly he spun around whipping his tail. Screwball, bashed by the fast appendage, rolled near the edge to the lava.

Regaining his balance, the hedgehog fired a canon ball at the robot's tail and blasted it off taking four of his twenty-eight bars of energy.

Dragon Man fell but turned toward the hedgehog and breathed his dragon breath attack. Screwball covered his body in armor preventing the flames from injuring him. He was perfectly fine from the suit.

Screwball fired two canon balls at the robot striking his chest and belly areas knocking it into the lava. The lava swirled and Dragon Man fired a fireball downwards making a frame wall blast out. It hit Screwball but did no damage due to the suite.

Screwball fired at him two more times and blasted off his legs. The robot dove at him, hitting the hedgehog, grabbing and holding him tight. Flying over the lava, Screwball screamed as Dragon Man dropped him and he knew true terror as he plunged toward the lava. A rock flowed by and the hedgehog landed on it safely.

Dragon Man expelled a fireball toward Screwball but again his timing was right and he leaped to the next one as the rock he was on was destroyed.

Screwball turned, firing a canon ball and hitting the robot's chest making a big hole. He fired another hitting the head and the robot blew up and Screwball caught the chip when it flew from the explosion toward him. Continuing down the tunnel, the hedgehog found the next crystal on its pedestal so he snatched it and actually found an exit.

Weapon Get

Mack added the chip to a device after Screwball cooled down with several glasses of apple juice. He was able breath out flames and it wasn't due to the juice. Screwball's next destination was an icecap that was the home of the ice castle and save the hostages from the ice wizard robot Beam Man.

Beam Man's Stage

Ice Castle

Screwball rode a wave runner across the ocean to get to the icecap. It was far north and temperatures were viciously cold. He was ill prepared to face this weather and had to borrow heavy clothing from penguins. With his new weapon he believed he should have no trouble with beating Beam Man and save the hostages.

When the icecap came into sight a rampage of robots came his way. Robot bulls rode wave runners with blasters and robot fish with razor sharp teeth swam his way. Screwball switched his device to Shield Boomerang because his wave runner had a blaster also.

The robots rushed toward Screwball but he shielded himself from their rapid fire and returned fire. The robot fish swam rapidly toward him, leaping out of the water biting his ride.

Screwball could hear ticking and quickly kicked them off his vehicle feeling the large splashes as they blew up behind him. Screwball made it past the majority of the robots but they continued to pursue him.

As the hedgehog neared the icecap, he spotted a robot shark heading right toward him. It lifted up and fired a torpedo. Screwball turned around and speeded away from the robots.

The torpedo was still following him so he switched to canon balls and fired at the robots closing in on him. Screwball could now fire in opposite directions. He destroyed several and jetted through them when a torpedo hit one and blew the rest into light.

More robot fish jumped on the wave runner and started ticking again. Screwball acted fast to get them off before they blew up. Finally safe from that attack, he turned back shrieking at the sight of the robot shark coming right at him. A mini robot shark was fired from the larger one's mouth right at the hedgehog.

By maneuvering quickly, Screwball avoided it and went around the big one and headed for the icecap. Both the large and small sharks followed him. He turned around at warp speed and fired the blaster and the canon. The blaster hit the mini shark while the canon hit the big one and they both blew into light. Feeling safe for the moment, he turned back and headed for the icecap and made it without further incident.

When on the icecap, Screwball saw snowmen dotting the landscape. They turned their heads toward him and collectively fired their carrot noses.

Screwball switched to shield Boomerang and blocked the carrots that were made of steel. He tossed his weapon at them and knocking their heads off. As he passed them, more snowmen robots surfaced from the snow and fired their carrot noses.

Screwball continued to block the attacks and repeated his strategy of decapitating them. He kept moving and eventually saw the ice castle coming into sight. Screwball cautiously moved closer discovering robot bulls with mace hands again. Spotting him, they fired their weapons but Screwball blocked the attack with his shield but the impact knocked him into the snow. The robots converged on the hole he made but found it empty. A tunnel in the deep cold snow had enabled the hedgehog to escape.

Screwball surfaced behind them shooting and blowing them into light. When they were gone he turned to see the castle more closely and continued his quest.

Reaching the gate, Screwball discovered it was blocked by two robot knights with spears. He switched back to his pie launcher and splattered their helmets making them flash away. He headed to the gate entrance and switched to dragon breath and melted it down. Once he was in the courtyard, Screwball tiptoed around finding more robot snowmen. Switching to his shield, Screwball was able to block their attacks until all the noses were gone. Then he simply sliced their heads off.

Screwball moved around to the main doors and knocked three times. A trapdoor opened beneath him and he found himself hurling down a long slide. Screwball slid and slid and the ride got wider. On one side of the transit were robot snowmen and he blocked their carrot noses with the shield but wasn't able to get even. At the end of the slide was some sort of ice dungeon. Robot knights greeted him by charging him with their spears. Screwball dove between them, tossing the shield and cutting them in half and flashing away.

Gazing around, Screwball saw the fascinating designs of this old place. He would have loved to have time to examine them more closely but continued his quest.

Screwball found his way back and made it inside the castle. The poor animal tourist were tied and gagged and the fear in their eyes said it all. Horror and rage were the two emotions taking over the hedgehog and he started toward them to help.

One step and Screwball slid on ice hearing a scraping sound coming toward him. Suddenly, Beam Man was in front of him on ice skates.

Robot 4

Beam Man

Beam Man slid toward Screwball, swirling around him and came to a screeching halt in front of the visitor spraying him with shaved ice from the blades of his skates. He performed tricks with his wand and smiled at the hedgehog. "Hello dear hedgehog. They call me Beam Man. What's your name clown?"

Screwball wiped the frost from his face. "I'm the beloved Saturday morning star for all the kids on Animal Island. I'm Screwball the Hedgehog Clown."

Beam Man laughed and pointed to something past Screwball. "I take it you're after that."

Screwball turned and saw the crystal on its pedestal. It was beautiful. He turned back and said, "Yeah, but first I'm gonna save all these hostages from your wizard."

Beam Man laughed again. "Good luck clown."

Screwball switched to dragon breath.

Beam Man skated away from the burning fire and headed to the opposite side where he stretched out his wand out and it began to snow rapidly.

Screwball's dragon flame was extinguished by the snow. The snow was heavy and soon became deep. The hedgehog could barely walk in the heavy drifts. The robot charged him and trapped by the pretty white fluff, he was a perfect target to be whacked with the wand. Screwball was knocked down dropping his flame thrower in the snow.

Beam Man grabbed Screwball and threw him in the air. He quickly fired his ice beam and the Eskimo coat was frozen in mid air. When the hedgehog came down, the coat shattered on impact. Beam Man continued his advantage and nailed him with rapid snowballs and knocking him backwards toward ice spikes sticking out of the wall.

Screwball knew he was in trouble. He was freezing and taking a pounding. And he had lost his weapon.

One of the hostages twisted and turned until he got free and then saw the flame thrower. He moved cautiously toward it but Beam Man intervened when he saw him. He hit the bulldog with his ice beam.

Screwball wiped the snow from his face and saw Beam Man back's turned away from him. He began to tunnel under the snow toward he his flame thrower. The flame was still out.

Beam Man turned back toward Screwball but the place he had landed was empty.

Screwball switched to pie launcher back to his flame thrower and the flame reignited. Beam Man turned to him only to get covered with fire. He screamed as his energy went down and was quickly gone. When he blew up into light, his chip surged out. Screwball caught it and freed the hostages. He got the crystal and left for Mack's workshop.

Weapon Get

Screwball now had the ice beam which could freeze enemies in their tracks. It did not damage them but left them wide open for other attacks. Four robots were now down so it was time to go after the big robot who could shake the Earth. Boulder Man was next on Screwball's hit list.

Boulder Man's Stage

The Forest

Screwball entered the forest that was perpetually springtime and gazed in wonder of the beauty of Mother Nature. The scenery was breath taking.

A loud rumbling disrupted the serenity of the view. Screwball whirled in the direction of the increasingly loud noise and stared in horror at the robot bull driving a large vehicle. It wasn't just a vehicle, it was a machine to annihilate anything in its path. It was covered with buzz saws twirling at a deadly speed. Screwball screamed without even knowing it. He also started running in the opposite direction as fast as he could as robot bull charged after him. Terror makes you fast.

Screwball retraced the pathway churning his short legs faster than he ever had before. The behemoth was chasing him all the way. Sometimes he turned and fired canon balls at it but they just bounced off. Finally he switched to the ice beam and fired it at the robot bull. It froze turning the vehicle into a huge boulder denting the buzz saws as it bounced along. Screwball smiled and continued his journey.

As he entered thick trees and walked calmly through the woods, the ground started rumbling. Screwball looked ahead through the trees and saw Boulder Man jumping up and down. Every time the robot hit the ground, the planet rumbled. Screwball lost his balance dropping his ice blaster. Suddenly, robot moles surfaced from the ground with drills on their noses. They lifted their robot hands and tossed dynamite sticks at the hedgehog.

Screwball grabbed his gun and ran from them as they threw the explosives. The blast tossed the hero into a tree. The moles instantly tunneled toward him surfacing just as Screwball switched to canon balls and smashed them into light.

When they were three left Boulder Man jumped up and landed with a great rumble and shook the area. Screwball fell and the robots tossed the dynamite at him. By quick maneuvering, he rolled away as they but the blast got him again and he was thrown into another tree. The three moles tunneled toward him and he tried to stand. Again luck was not with Screwball and he was hit by the rumble and fell over when the robot moles surfaced.

Screwball switched to shield boomerang and blocked the explosion of the bombs and was thrown into another tree. He switched to dragon breath and when the moles surfaced he fired at their dynamite and blew them up.

Screwball headed toward Boulder Man as he still smashed the ground. It was difficult to get to his goal due to the awful smashing. Struggling, the hedgehog made his way and when in range, Boulder Man waved good-bye, curled up into a boulder and rolled away. Screwball gave chase after but the robot was faster and the hedgehog lost sight of his target.

Reaching a clearing, the robots on two wheels reappeared but this time they had axes instead of joust sticks. They charged Screwball and spun around in a tornado-like whirl. Screwball ran and went up a tree. When the robots reached him they began chopping at the tree. He switched to his pie launcher and splutted their faces until they were all gone. When he jumped down the ground rumbled some more and then a boulder rolled up. It opened up and there was the target in the forest. Boulder Man stared right at him with his single red eye.

Robot 5

Boulder Man

Boulder Man looked down at the hedgehog and said, "What do we have here? A puny little hedgehog clown. Don't make me laugh."

Screwball said, "I beat four of your allies so don't you make me laugh."

Boulder Man laughed without a mouth and said, "Oh please, I'll crush you with one blow."

Screwball switched to his ice beam and said, "Okay lets dance."

Boulder Man curled into his rock form and rolled at the hedgehog very fast. Screwball moved out of the way and blasted him with his ice beam. The robot froze but continued to roll until he hit a tree and parts of the machine broke off. Boulder Man raised and fired a straight laser at the hedgehog.

Screwball avoided it several times and froze the robot once more. He switched to canon balls and fired a shot breaking off more chunks but freeing the robot.

Boulder Man jumped up and crashed down sending a shock wave across the ground making Screwball lose his balance. When it stopped a loud rolling noise came from above. Screwball turned to the hill and screamed in horror. The boulders were coming his way. Screwball deftly dodged left and right but his clown shoes were run over but luckily not his toes. When they stopped he switched to ice beam and froze the robot and then back to canon balls and blew off two chunks of the robot.

Boulder Man was getting smaller. Screwball fired his straight laser and missed several times but the robot managed to cut off the clown's big red nose. His real nose was safe but still that one was his favorite.

Boulder Man curled up and rolled after the hedgehog but Screwball dodged him and switched to ice beam again and froze the robot and he hit another tree breaking off more chunks. Boulder Man lifted up and before he came crashing down Screwball froze him. The robot cracked even more and several chunks broke off. The ground rumbled and sent Screwball off balance and then more boulders came rolling down. Screwball froze Boulder Man again and avoided the rolling stones and one hit the robot breaking him up big time.

The robot was now really small and he fired his straight laser in rapid fire. Screwball did amazing stunts to avoid the attack and then froze the robot again. Switching to canon balls, he said, "Okay freeze. Glad you could see it my way."

Screwball fired the last shot and blew the robot to pieces. His chip flew out and the hedgehog caught it. When Screwball looked up the hill he spotted the crystal at the top and went and snatched it and headed to Mack.

Weapon Get

Mack added the chip to the device and now Screwball had boulder thrower which able him to grow big muscles and lift heavy objects and like Boulder Man he could jump up and land with a big smash. Pineapple fell madly for Screwball with his ripple biceps and she wanted this adventure over real fast for a quick hot date.

Water Man's Stage

The Dam

Screwball was at the bottom of the far side of the dam and needed to get all the way to the top without being seen. His plan was to go under water in his new diving suit and scuba gear. Screwball set the device for canon balls and jumped in and started swimming.

At the top of the dam, Water Man sat and watched. He switched to night vision and spotted the hedgehog under the water and zoomed in on him. Alerting his allies, "Fork, come in Genius Weasel."

"Fork here. What is it Water Man?"

"That hedgehog is still alive."

Fork shouted, "What? Canon Man said he was going to get rid of him."

Water Man reported what he observed. "He has Canon Man's canon so I believe Canon Man lost. If he's coming after me something tells me Dragon, Beam Man and Boulder Man lost to him too."

Fork yelled, "Get rid of that pest and get those chips back."

"Understood boss." He whistled and motioned the robots to jump in the water.

Screwball was greeted by robot bulls with harpoon guns for hands. They opened fire.

Before the harpoons hit, Screwball switched to shield Boomerang and blocked the attacks. When he lowered his shield, he saw the harpoons reloading. Screwball switched back to canon balls and fired at the bulls but the kick knocked him backwards. He destroyed several bulls and switched back to shield boomerangs and blocked more harpoons. Screwball went back to canon balls and fired again at the robots until he got rid of all of them. When they were gone he continued to swim forward and made it further downstream.

Suddenly, a big robot anaconda swan toward Screwball. It was movie size and just as scary. Its eyes glowed green and when it opened its mouth, a steel tongue slithered out like a frog and shot right at Screwball.

The tongue slashed at him cutting through his wet suite. Blood hit the water making Screwball scream losing his air tube. The tongue retracted and it moved toward him at rapid speed. Screwball switched to ice beam and froze the water in front of him and the snake collided into the ice block freezing its head. Screwball switched to canon balls and blew the head off making the whole snake flash away.

Screwball was in pain and surfaced letting out a gasp when he popped out of the water. Examining his chest that was still bleeding, he headed for the bank of the river. When he made it to a walkway by the dam he climbed out dripping water on the concrete as he walked across it.

Screwball examined the wound carefully and felt he'd better get it checked before an infection began. Water Man was on the top of the dam so the hedgehog sucked up the pain and headed for him.

When he reached him it was battle time.

Robot 6

Water Man

Water Man greeted the hedgehog, "Good to see you hurt, clown. I'm gonna fill you with water and pop you like a water balloon."

Screwball said, "I may be hurt but I'm not out. I'll defeat you like all the other robots, water head." Screwball switched to the boulder thrower and yelled in his pro-wrestler voice as he marfed into, "Now I crush you!"

Water Man turned on his hose as high as it would go and did a weird dance. Lightning flashed and thunder followed and soon it was cloudy and rain came down heavily and forced Screwball down even in his Hulk Hogan figure. Water Man switched a knob and then a wall of spikes rose out of the side. The other side had a drop of 100 feet so death was on either side.

Water Man sprayed his hose at Screwball and because of the rain he couldn't get out of the way in time and was thrown back. He hit a concrete block, cracking it.

Screwball maneuvered around it and lifted it up to throw at the machine. Water Man dodged the attack and whipped out his hose catching the buff hedgehog's leg. The robot whipped him on the concrete two times and then tossed him to the side. Screwball caught the edge and pulled himself up only to be sprayed with the hose. He then flew off.

Water Man smiled believing he had killed the clown and went to examine the body. When he reached the side,

Screwball was on a platform left by workers to fix a crack in the dam. He tossed the bucket of cement and hit the robots face, blinding him. When Water Man fell back Screwball climbed the wire to get back up.

When he made it, he saw the concrete block again. Water Man pulled the bucket off and tossed it only to see the hedgehog clown heading for his weakness. He blasted him with the hose and knocked him toward the spiked wall.

Screwball held his hands out holding his breath and pushed with all his might to go forward. Water Man leaned forward to increase the pressure and stepped closer one step at a time.

Screwball fought as hard as he could and found the strength to go forward. The robot frowned and kept moving forward. They were stepping closer to each other. When Screwball reached him he clapped his hands on the hose flattening the head and Water Man's entire arm blew off.

Water Man punched Screwball with his other arm with straight jabs and kicked him. He wrapped his arm around Screwball's neck and squeezed it hard. Screwball fought back ripping the arm right off and kicked Water Man away. He picked up the concrete block and smashed it on the robot's body and he blew up in a flash of light.

Now he had a new chip and he found the crystal.

Weapon Get

Mack then added the chip while Beast and Pineapple struggled to treat his wound. After it was fixed, Screwball had the water hose. It could send enemies back at rapid force and smash against objects. Six robots down and now two left. Now it was time to beat Ghost Man in the creepy area.

Ghost Man's Stage

Creepy Area

Screwball entered the creepy area full of chills and thrills. It was perfect for Halloween for the kids and adults and what was really cool was the haunted house.

The pathway to the robot was through the spooky woods, a cave full of creepy scenery, an old empty village, the haunted house and finally the cemetery where Ghost Man was waiting.

Screwball looked up at the night sky and saw the clouds uncover the full moon. He looked out at the dark woods and saw eyes look back from everywhere. The ground started rising and robot skeletons holding bones rose up. Robot zombies in the form of apes exited the graves as well and said, "Brains. Live brains."

Screwball lifted the pie launcher and said, "Here's your dinner right here."

The zombie apes charged Screwball waving their mechanical hands. He fired pie after pie making them flash away but the number was too great so he ran for it.

Crow robots shot out of the trees and swooped down at him. They had bombs on their feet and dropped them at him.

Screwball switched to the shield boomerang and blocked the bombs. They blew up behind him. Screwball ran as fast as he could and halted at several robot skeletons in front of him; he turned to the side and ran. They tossed their bones at him as he ran but he blocked them with the shield.

As Screwball ran, more crows swooped down and dove at him. He switched to the water hose and fired the heavy water at them splashing them away. They hit the trees and blew up into light.

Screwball turned to the zombie ape robots and fired the water at them, short circuiting and blowing them up. As the skeletons came at him he fired the water at them and they fell apart. Screwball seized the water but then the skeleton robots somehow rebuilt themselves. He fired the water again and hit them into the trees but they just fell apart. When he stopped squirting them they ended up rebuilding themselves.

Screwball felt the water hose wasn't the weapon to use against these guys so he switched to ice beam and froze them. He switched again to canon balls and broke them apart but they continued to rebuild themselves. They tossed bones at him like no tomorrow and hit him nonstop. Screwball was pummelled until he switched to shield boomerang.

While they threw the bones at him Screwball ran away in pain from being hit all over. More ape zombie machines rose from the ground. Screwball halted near them and run away.

Crows shot at him with dive attacks and they either hit his shield or clawed his clown costume. One slashed his forehead drawing blood. Screwball switched back to water hose and splashed them away in pain and terror. When he got them he nailed the ape zombies.

The skeletons caught up with him and tossed nonstop bones. Screwball switched to the boulder thrower and became a hulk again and charged at them. He punched one's metal skull and smashed it making flash away. He realized the skull was the weak point so he hit the others there as well. Some tackled him but he tossed them off and pounded their skulls until he was rid of all of them. When he was finished he found the cave and switched back to pie launcher headed in.

Inside, the cave was creepy Halloween decorations of jack-o-lanterns, witches and other things that go bump in the night. Screwball stared nervously at the sight of scary paintings. As he moved a picture a jack-o-lantern fell off the wall and came alive.

It was the robot head of Ghost Man and it said, "Go away or suffer the wrath of the spirit of Halloween. I, Ghost Man, am invincible to pies from you stupid launcher." The head then spat a candle and when it hit a flame wave shot out.

Screwball ran from the fire and switched to the water hose and put the flames out. He looked at the jack-o-lantern and said, "I have Water Man's weapon and I know it's your weakness. When I reach the rest of you it will be the end of Ghost Man."

The pumpkin laughed and said, "Ha, don't make me laugh." The head teleported away.

Screwball switched to the pie launcher and moved further down the tunnel. He came to a drop and a ladder was nearby. The paintings glowed in the dark so he could see neon colors.

Screwball found a ladder and headed down going deep underground to find more robot ape zombies. They shouted brains and charged at him. Screwball fired pie after pie until he got a lot and then he dove through them and ran down the tunnel. The zombie machine turned and chased after him. As the hedgehog ran, red eyes lit down the neon lit cavern.

It was robot bats this time and they flew at him screeching sound waves that hit the hedgehog and badly hurt his ears. Screwball switched to the boulder thrower only to cover his ears. When the bats flew right at him he changed to the water hose and splashed them on the ground. Screwball turned to the ape zombies and squirted them as well. The robots short circuited and flashed away.

When the cavern went silent except for Screwballs heavy breathing he turned all around to see if anymore surprises were coming but nothing was there with him. Screwball took some time to catch his breath and then kept going.

When Screwball came to a pit with ledges on the sides, he paused and looked down. The pit had no paintings, but Screwball didn't know how far down it was. He was about to jump to the ledge sticking out but stopped himself because he remembered the volcano and the snake in the lava pit. Screwball found a rock and tossed it over but nothing happened. Feeling nothing was down, he leaped over to the ledge and with luck nothing happened, but then the ledge started rumbling and cracked up.

Screwball quickly ran across and leaped for the next ledge and the next because each one was crumbling behind him. Screwball moved as fast as he could until he came to a big gap to the next one and then the one he was standing on began cracking. He took a quick deep breath and made a quick run and made it to the next by the landing on the very edge of the ledge. He ran to the next one and finally made it across to safety. Once Screwball was across he found another ladder and headed up it.

The ladder took him all the way up to the exit and he made it out safely. Minus the pain on his forehead, he was okay, but it still stung. Screwball moved out into the open and found the old dark village. He went into it as clouds covering the moon and then all these red lights lit up. The village was covered with Halloween decorations and vampires but they were just props.

Screwball entered the village and looked around the place with some frights because this place gave him chills. He turned to vampires with dripping blood on their fangs and claw nails that seemed to be reaching out for him. He sweated bullets from this place and that added to the stinging on his forehead. When he passed an empty hut, a vampire prop came out laughing and clawing at him at him. Screwball shrieked in terror and fell back dropping his weapon. When it stopped and went back inside the hut, Screwball picked himself up and got his weapon and headed out. After seeing nonstop shivers he finally passed the old village and then found the haunted house. Screwball frowned horribly.

He took one step toward the house and Ghost Man's pumpkin head appeared in front of the doorway. It said in its deep demonic voice, "So, you've made it this far. Turn back while you still can, clown, or suffer the wrath of the night rider Ghost Man."

Screwball swallowed his fear and said, "Never. I won't stop until all of you tin cans are defeated. So boo to you."

The pumpkin laughed and teleported away. Screwball looked at the big haunted house as ghost swirled around it. He walked toward it but when he reached a grave, the tombstone grew eyes and formed arms and feet. It roared and charged at Screwball.

Screwball dodged its attack and switched to canon balls. The robot tombstone turned toward him and Screwball fired the canon balls at him. The balls hit several times but did no damage.

Screwball jumped away before it could slam down at him. He switched to the boulder thrower and became big and strong and picked up the tombstone and smashed it in half with his knee and it vanished in light.

Screwball headed up to the entrance and another tombstone came alive and charged at him. Screwball punched it hard and it smashed up and flashed away.

After they were gone, he broke the door down and freaked out at the sight of robot zombies. Screwball looked up to see the ceiling crack up so he jumped and made a big rumble throwing the robots off balance and the ceiling caved in on them and they flashed away.

Screwball passed them and headed out the backdoor and found the cemetery and there waiting for him was the headless robot. The pumpkin then appeared in front of him and floated toward the machine and attached itself to the empty spot between the shoulders.

Robot 7

Ghost Man

Ghost Man said, "Let me show you the creator of us."

The horse the body was sitting on flashed a hologram from its eyes. Fork came into sight and said, "Greetings Screwball. How I hate good-byes. You may have beaten all my other creations but you not getting Ghost Man. Ghost Man, cancel this hedgehog once and for all."

The pumpkin said, "It will be my pleasure creator."

The hologram vanished and the robot horse screeched rearing up and viciously pawing the air.

Screwball switched to water hose and the battle begun.

Screwball sprayed the hose at the triple machines but they teleported away. Ghost Man reappeared behind him and the horse tried to trample over him. Screwball spotted the danger and jumped away in time.

The hedgehog sprayed the horse hitting its rear taking four of its twenty-eight energy bars. The horse turned quickly and fired shots from its mouth.

Screwball dodged left and right but it seemed to predict where he was going. No matter where he ran, he had to quickly stop so he wouldn't get shot. Screwball waited for it to stop shooting and sprayed it with the hose and damaged it again.

The robots teleported away and reappeared behind him again. Screwball expected it this time and turned in record time to spray the horse again. It took damage and vanished into thin air. The horse reappeared further away and shot from its mouth.

Screwball still had a hard time dodging but managed to get close and hit it again. The robot horse teleported away but fooled him this time to only reappear right where it was standing. When Screwball saw nothing behind him he heard the hard galloping coming his way. Screwball jumped for his life and the horse barely missed him. He sprayed the horse's rear end again and it started electrifying. It turned and fired shots at him so he had to do his best to not get hit but they machine kept predicting his movements.

When he managed to get close he sprayed it again. The horse reared up and screamed. Ghost Man fell off and the horse charged Screwball. Screwball timed it just right and dodged its attack and hit it one final time causing the horse to blow up in a flash of light.

Ghost man stood and withdrew a sword handle. He twisted the bottom and a laser came out shaped like a sword blade. Now it was stage 2.

Ghost Man tossed an ax right at Screwball but he easily dodged it in time. He slashed his sword and a laser shot out in curved pattern. Screwball simply ducked and sprayed Ghost Man with the hose. Four bars of his twenty-eight energy were lost. Ghost Man teleported away and appeared far away. He tossed another ax at Screwball and shaved off several spikes on his back.

Screwball screamed in intense pain. Ghost Man laughed at the hedgehog clown and teleported beside him kicking him into a tombstone. Ghost Man stabbed his laser sword at the clown but Screwball rolled away and squirted him with the waterhose.

Ghost Man screamed and teleported away leaving Screwball in pain. He toughed it out but tears were running down his cheeks. Ghost Man appeared behind him and kicked the hedgehog into a tree.

Screwball hit hard but ducked the laser sword that cut the tree down. Screwball jumped away and Ghost Man teleported away from the fell plant. He appeared on the opposite side of Screwball and the hedgehog squirted him again making four more energy bars go away.

Ghost Man tossed an ax at the hedgehog but Screwball squirted it back at him hacking off the right arm. Ghost Man screamed and then was squirted very hard and fell into a tombstone that took off all his energy. His head detached the body exploded in a flash of light. Now it was stage 3.

The jack-o-lantern floated around and spat out candles making flame waves strike at Screwball. He simply used the water hose to put out the fire and hit the pumpkin until its energy was completely gone and it blew up in a flash of light.

The chip flew out and Screwball caught it. He felt his injured back but took the crystal and headed back.

Weapon Get

Screwball was treated for his back wound by the town doctor who said the spikes will grow back in time. When he was patched up, he went to see Mack and the others. He had a laser sword that could cut through solid steel. Screwball slashed the blade around a few times and then it was off to the last robot at the power plant. Shock Man was now last on the hit list.

Shock Man's Stage

Power Plant

Screwball arrived at the power plant to see it in chaos. He saw lives wires all over the place and animals running for their lives. Screwball headed for the nearest entrance and peeked in to see robot bulls with cutters for hands. They were slashing up the place and robot moles were tossing dynamite at certain areas. Screwball switched to laser sword and headed inside.

The hedgehog was greeted by robot bulls that came at him with their dangerous cutter hands. They tried to cut his head off several times but he slashed them in half and they flashed away.

Next a wave of moles came at him. One tossed a stick of dynamite but Screwball managed to catch it and toss it back at them. When it landed it blew them all up so the entrance area was now clear of all machines.

Screwball headed forward and found more robot bulls in a generator-like area. They were tearing up the equipment and they spotted Screwball. Screwball switched to pie launcher and hit them in their mechanical faces before they reached him. The generators sparked and shut down and the place. Several areas of Animal Island went black.

Screwball switched back to laser sword and it lit up the area. He moved forward and a robot rat fell from the air vent and landed next to him. It squeaked and attacked with its tail. Screwball was hit in the chest and flew into a broken fuse box. When he looked up the rat was coming right at him. He lifted the sword and slashed making a laser slash shoot at the robot rodent. It hit the machine making it flash away.

Screwball got up and headed forward but the chest pain was just too much and he stumbled and fell. It made the cut on his chest bleed more. Screwball rested by the corner and waited for the pain to ease. He looked around to see if anyone was coming so he could take his time. When five minutes went by he got up and moved to the next room.

Screwball found himself in a room filled with robot rats. They were chewing on wires and destroying everything. They turned to him and their red eyes glowed from the brightness the sword was emitting. They charged him.

Screwball quickly removed screws from an air vent and ducked inside and crawled away. The rats gave chase as he headed down the place as fast as he could. He often would turn and slash to rid any that was gaining on him. Arriving at a drop, he didn't see it and fell very far down.

Screwball stabbed the sword into the side to stop himself but it just simply cut nonstop virtually unzipping the walls. He didn't slow down. Screwball fell and fell till he reached the bottom of the airshaft and fell right through it. He landed with hard and found himself in a neon glowing room. Lights changed automatically and everything glowed brightly. Suddenly, a switch was thrown and two moving platforms near him started going up and down.

Screwball looked around and the lights got brighter and a character fell down. It was Shock Man holding his North and South side staff.

Robot 8

Shock Man

The Robot spun his staff and said, "Well hello Hedgehog Clown. This is as far as you go. I'm Shock Man the Master of Magnetism and Electricity."

Screwball showed no fear. "I'm Screwball the Master of Pies and Laughs on Animal Island and as you can see I have your weakness."

Shock Man said, "Okay clown, lets dance!"

Shock Man started the fight by tossing an object right at the hedgehog. It stuck to his sword handle fried with electricity. Screwball was thrown back and his hands were smoking. He looked up to see the robot laughing and Shock Man shot sparks at him.

Screwball got up quickly and dodged the onslaught of electric sparks. He switched his device to pie launcher only fix his laser sword. When he reclaimed his weapon, Shock Man fired his sparks at Screwball but this time he leaped on one of the platforms and shot a pie in the robots face. It took off one bar of his twenty-eight but blinded him.

Screwball switched back to laser sword and slashed at him. It hit him and made the machine fall back. Shock Man tossed another magnet shocker but Screwball stayed on the platform until the magnet attached itself and he jumped off. Screwball fired another laser and hit him making Shock Man drop his staff.

Shock Man reached out his hand and the sword started pulling its way toward him. Screwball held on for his dear life and never let go. Finally and made a slash hit the robot once again. Shock Man fired sparks at the clown and just missed him. He fired and fired but couldn't make contact.

Screwball fired three energy slashes and hit the robot. Shock Man reached out his hand and the sword flew out of Screwballs hands and he caught it. Shock Man fired rapid laser slashes at the hedgehog tearing up the place.

Screwball switched his device to shield boomerang and it changed. The robot tossed the weapon at him but Screwball changed it back to laser sword. He caught the handle and charged at the robot hitting it on the head and slicing it all the way down. Shock Man was split in two and exploded in a flash of light. His chip fell out and Screwball snatched it and found the final crystal.

Now he would be head to head back to Mack.

Weapon Get

Now Screwball had the final weapon. Magnet shockers could attach themselves to metal and fry it with electricity. Screwball and his friends let out a sigh of relief now that the robot rampage was over. They then decided to relax and rest up.

Now it was back to the story.

Chapter 13-Backstabbed

Screwball was at the juice bar at the tiki hut near his house. Pineapple, Wilcox and Teddy were with him and Wilcox was saying, "Well, Screwball certainly taught those metal heads who's boss."

Teddy asked, "How did you know all their weaknesses Screwball?'

Screwball told him, "Oh Beast knew all the weaknesses and she informed me of the order to take them on in."

Wilcox looked at the hedgehog's back and chest and asked, "How'd those happen?"

Screwball said, "Well, you can't go through an adventure without getting some injuries. An anaconda robot slashed my chest and Ghost Man Shaved my back. The doctor said they'd grow back by Christmas."

Teddy thought for a moment and asked, "Hey, you said Beast knew all the robot's weaknesses. How is that possible?"

Pineapple said, "She didn't know just about their weak points but also built them and where he lives at."

Wilcox and Teddy looked at each other and frowned. Screwball asked, "What's with you'll?"

Teddy then said, "If she knew all about everything about them then that means she works for the one who built them, doesn't it?"

Screwball said, "Beast isn't like that. She told me what Fork's plan was and asked me to get the crystal from the pedestal and then she…Oh no. I've been had."

Pineapple asked, "Where are the crystals now?'

Screwball said, "I left them with Mack."

Wilcox said, "We better get over there and fast."

They found Mack on his belly, beat up and the crystals were gone. Pineapple helped him up and asked, "Mack, what happened?"

Mack said moaning, "Beast attacked me and ran off with the crystals."

Pineapple said, "I knew there was something about that tramp I didn't like."

Wilcox said, "I bet she took them to Metal Island. We need to get there as fast as possible and get those crystals back."

Teddy said, "But we don't know where it is!"

Suddenly the TV came on and Fork was there with Beast and Cactus who was disguised as the bearded lady. Fork said, "Greetings fool. Thanks for giving me the crystals and as you can see Beast is one of my minions."

Mack walked off and Screwball said, "You tramp! You tricked me!"

Beast said, "Oh please. I hate clowns and you are not funny, loser."

Pineapple shouted, "You take that back tramp!"

Beast stuck her tongue at the fruit bat and said back, "Oh please bat he obviously liked me better then you and my beauty tells it."

Pineapple shouted, "I'm gonna spoil those good looks when we find you!"

Beast smiled and said, "Catch me if you can."

The screen went blank. Mack approached them and said, "I got a trace on the signal. Metal Island is just South of Animal Island. We need to get there and fast."

Everyone gathered weapons and vehicles to get to the place and headed out.

Chapter 14-Getting Ready

Fork looked at Beast with his shades off. He was really mad at her. Beast asked, "Is there something wrong? I got you all the crystals."

Fork blasted out, "Losing my eight powerful robots was never part of the plan Beast!"

Beast said, "Well sorry you didn't inform of that."

Fork shouted, "Its common sense woman!"

Toenails then came running up and was whimpering and pointing to the monitor. Cactus looked at the monitor and said, "Boss, something is coming our way."  
>Fork moved to the monitor and said, "Punched it on screen, Cactus."<p>

Cactus flipped on the monitor and saw Screwball on a hoverboard, Pineapple flying, Mack hanging on a propeller, Wilcox wearing a jetpack, and Teddy in hovershoes.

Fork shouted, "Blast it, they've found us! Oh well, let them come. No one has ever penetrated Metal Island and lived to tell it. Stations everyone."

All of them headed out and got ready.

Outside the castle, the five friends had the weapons and chip devices so they would have the abilities like Screwball. They were flying toward the island. They saw an onslaught of robots coming their way and Pineapple shouted, "Here they come!"

Now, the real game had begun.

Level 1-Outside the Castle

The robot bulls armed with their mace hands came first. All the animals scattered to divide them up.

Wilcox and Teddy went near the water with their weapons and landed on the edge of Metal Island. They were the playable characters in this level and the first boss was Cactus.

Robot bulls landed near them and attacked. Wilcox and Teddy split up and divided the bulls up so they could shoot at them with their paintball guns. They hit the machines several times making them disappear. The two friends moved closer to the entrance and more robot bulls landed.

Wilcox dove under their maces while Teddy fired at them with his paintball gun and hit two. The third fired his maces at the yellow skunk and missed and was hit by Wilcox.

When the goons were gone they moved closer to the entrance but were blocked by a robot bull in a mini tank. The bull aimed at them and they split up again before it fired. The explosion blew them far away but did no damage to them. When they lifted up Wilcox shrieked as the tank was heading right toward him. The robot bull laughed as it tried to run him over.

Wilcox tried to run but his tail was trapped under a rock. He screamed when the treads were near him. Teddy leaped on the machine and bravely turned the wheel making the tank go around his best friend.

The bull turned to him and tried to punch him off but Wilcox saved Teddy by blasting the robot with his paintball gun making him flash away. Teddy stopped the vehicle and rescued the chunky bobcat and they hopped in the mini tank.

Now it was two friends heading toward the entrance in a cool tank. Teddy drove the vehicle while Wilcox kept a lookout with his paintball gun. As they drove more mini tanks came at them. Teddy aimed and fired while Wilcox aimed for the drivers. They got three but more came and fired back.

Wilcox dove under the tank while Teddy maneuvered around the fire. When they got away from the attack, Wilcox fired his paintballs at the drivers and hit two. Teddy drove to a hill and a blast hit near their rear making it tip over to the side. They got out and ran when another blast blew up the tank.

The two animals ran for the entrance with tanks chasing them until they found another tank that Wilcox had destroyed the driver. Teddy hopped in and fired the canon at the oncoming tanks while Wilcox shot at the drivers. They defeated many but still had several coming. Wilcox jumped inside and continued to shoot at the rampage chasing them.

The entrance was getting closer and closer but the robots with machine guns lifted out of holes on the walls. Both animals screamed and ducked inside the tank as the bullets shot rapidly at them. Teddy fired the canon at the gates and hit it several times. He destroyed several sections and got rid of many robots and Wilcox lifted out and shot at the tanks behind them. He got the last three and Teddy didn't stop shooting until the wall was destroyed and the entrance was open.

Now they entered the inside of the castle. When inside, the two got out and saw a doorway leading to the very inside of Fork's fortress. The two headed for it but then a big brown beaver fell right in front of them. It was Cactus the Master of Disguises.

Boss 1

Cactus

Cactus looked down at them ad said, "Well, well what do we have here, two little furballs."

Wilcox said, "What do we have here; stupid porcupine in a beaver suite?"

Cactus's eyes grew in horror that the chunky bobcat saw through his disguise. "That's impossible. No on can see through disguises. I'm the Master of Disguises."

Teddy said, "Mr. Master of Disguises your quills are showing and there's a zipper on your belly."

Cactus looked down and saw the zipper and frowned at himself. "Enough talk. I'm bounce you'll to death."

The two friends prepared themselves for battle.

Cactus bounced on his belly and suddenly bounced all over the place. He ricocheted all over the place and the two had a hard time dodging him. Cactus bounced like no tomorrow and then stopped and fired some of his quills.

Wilcox and Teddy avoided them and fired paintballs at him but the beaver's suit protected him from the paint. He bounced again until he stopped and fired quills again. Teddy knew he had to get rid of that beaver suit so he switched his device to dragon breath and when Cactus bounced right at him he fired the flame thrower and burned up the costume.

Cactus immediately stopped bouncing and got the costume off quickly. Wilcox switched to magnet shockers and fired one right at his opponent. It attached itself to his zipper and fried him with electricity. When the magnet stopped he was black and smoking. Cactus fell over, out cold. Wilcox and Teddy gave each other high fives and headed into the doorway.

Level 1 Complete

Level 2-The Sewers

Mack was the playable character in this level and he headed for the sewers were Toenails awaited him. His weapon was a bazooka that fired a boxing glove. He landed inside and looked to find a way in underneath.

The sewers were slimy and had a foul smell from the water. Mack walked a bit but slipped on the slime and went flying toward the water. He grabbed the wall and caught a pipe before landing in it. When he pulled himself up and walked forward, he found several pits leading to smelly water.

Mack attempted to jump over one but paused when he remembered what Screwball told him about the volcano. Mack faked a jump and then a giant robot snake lifted out of the water. He fired his punching bazooka and nailed its face making it flash away. Mack jumped over the pit and landed with a slip from the sewer slime. He got up and headed forward to find more pits with snakes.

Mack repeated the same strategy to get rid of them and found an area of pipes with robot rats crawling on them. Mack hopped on the pipes and walked across. The rats charged at him but he punched them into light with his weapon. Some rats fell out of air vents and came at him but Mack remembered about the attack Screwball encountered at the power plant. Mack kept going and destroyed the robot rodents in his path. He leaped from pipe to pipe until he came to a stairway leading in a spiral. Mack jumped on it and headed up but bouncing coiled snakes came bouncing down at him.

Mack fired at them and kept his ears open in case more showed up. When he heard them coming he waited until they were in sight and fired them away. When he reached the top of the stairway, he found a big room. The floor was solid steel and so were the walls.

Toenails greeted him with a hideous laugh.

Boss 2

Toenails

Toenails eyes kept rolling and Mack looked right at him with a confused face. "Mack, what the heck is wrong with your eyes, pal?"

Toenails just stared at him ad whimpered. Mack thought this guy was a mental patient or something so he tried to walk around him. Toenails blocked his path and laughed. Mack said, "Look pal."

The weasel leaped on his hands and showed off his metal shoes with blades on them. He laughed and attacked.

Toenails attacked him with rapid slashes but Mack was very agile and dodged them like crazy. When Toenails moved away on his hands he came back with a twirl attack and cut Mack on his chest with three cuts.

The kangaroo fell back, moaning and fired the boxing glove but Toenails slashed it off the spring. Mack switched to magnet shocker and fired one but Toenails was quicker than the weapon slashed it in half before it could connect.

Mack dodged three rapid slashes and avoided several other attacks until he switched to ice beam. He fired a blast but Toenails jumped over it and landed on his metal shoes on the ice. He slid over to Mack punching his face very hard.

Mack fell down and spat blood. The weasel got off the ice and back on his hands. He twirled back at him and Mack switched to Canon ball and fired at him. It hit his metal shoes and sent the weasel flying into the weasel. Mack charged at a rapid speed and punched the weasel's lights out. Toenail's eyes stopped rolling and crossed before he passed out.

A door opened and Mack exited out.

Level 2 Complete

Level 3-Inside the Castle

Pineapple was the playable character in this level and her rival Beast was the boss here. She flew in an open window and was greeted by robot crows and bats. The crows attacked first and dove at her.

Pineapple shot her pineapples at them and killed them in a line form. When she defeated one line she flew up to defeat another. The crows came crowing and tossed bombs at her. Pineapple was so great a flyer she easily avoided the attacks and flew away from the explosions. She flew past the crows and avoided the robot bats as well. They gave chase and she flew like crazy to get away.

Pineapple flew down a hallway and made several turns to gain distance but they stayed on her tail. Sometimes she turned quickly and fired a few pineapples to get rid of some but they kept coming.

Pineapple remembered what Screwball looked like when he switched to boulder thrower so she switched and became a built woman. Pineapple turned and smacked her wings together as hard as she could and created a gush of wind that blew the robots backwards and they collided with each other.

Pineapple bashed the ceiling and created a long rumble cracking it up and falling right on the robots destroying them in seconds. Pineapple smiled and found a mirror to examine herself. She freaked over how big she was and decided to change back when she had her launcher back and head further down the hallway.

Now she was at an area containing stolen portraits from museums on Animal Island. She couldn't believe that she just found all the portraits that have been missing for years. Once this was over, she was going to get them back to their rightful owners.

The fruit bat flew down and headed further down the hallway and then found a big fork collection. The forks were from across the globe and some seemed to be from family restaurants in ordinary towns. She knew why this guy was named Fork; he seemed to be obsessed with them.

Pineapple moved on and got clobbered by a book. The fruit bat fell down and landed hard.

Beast asked, "Going somewhere, sweetheart?"

Boss 3

Beast

Beast smiled at the fruit bat and said, "I was hoping I would run into you. You actually think you're more beautiful then the prettiest feline on Earth?"

Pineapple lifted up and said, "I never said that tramp."

Beast frowned and said, "Now listen hear toots. I maybe a lot of things but I'm not a tramp."

Pineapple smiled and said, "Oh please. I can smell all the men on you. I'm a one man woman and Screwball is my man. How dare you flash your chest into my property, witch!"

Beast said, "If you want him you can have him but if I wanted I could have your lover anytime I wanted. Now say goodnight, Toots."

Beast swiped her claws at Pineapple and the bat simply flew away. "Too slow tramp."

Beast growled and dove at her with a jumpkick but missed again.

Pineapple flew around her and asked yawning, "Is it sleepy time all ready? I'm yawning here."

Beast screamed in anger and made several swipes at the fruit bat but Pineapple was quicker and easily avoided her strikes. Pineapple smiled and flew around her. She switched to ice beam and froze the leopard's lovely green hair. Beast lost her balance and fell over and it shattered all over the floor leaving her with a big bald head. Beast lifted up and she screamed in terror over her missing hair.

Pineapple asked, "Well, what do we have here? A bald leopard. Hold it. I feel a song coming on." Pineapple sang in soprano and it jiggled Beast's F-Cup and blew like balloons flattened them to a flat chest.

Beast screamed in terror, slipped on some the ice and knocked herself out.

Pineapple smiled and said, "Now who's the prettiest witch?"

Level 3 Complete

Level 4-The Factory

Screwball was playable again and was at the factory part of the castle. He saw robots being built and all kinds of other machines working. As he moved through the factory, cameras spotted him and sounded an alarm. Robot bulls came out with mace hands.

Screwball readied his pie launcher and dove under a conveyor belt to avoid the mace. When he was clear he raised and fired pies hitting two of the five. Another robot bull came up behind him and fired mace at him.

Screwball's weapon was knocked from his hand and he turned to see the other mace being fired at him. He jumped on the conveyor belt and snatched his weapon before it got crushed by a crushing machine. Screwball rolled off and fired a pie at the robot then turned to see the other three firing their maces at him. He ducked under the belt again and shot their legs and got rid of them.

After they were gone, he moved further into the factory and saw a machine being made. It was one of the robot bulls and was being put together by robot arms. When it was finished, its eyes switched on and spotted Screwball.

The robot bull jumped out of the area and landed by him with cutter hands. It tried to snap his head off but missed several times. Screwball rolled away and shot a pie into the bull's face making it flash away.

Screwball made his way to a control room. Inside were robots workers running the place. Screwball opened the door and blasted them with pies till he got them all. When the room was clear, he found the master control and switched the factory off.

Before he left he found a picture of an owl and Fork side by side in another area. The owl had one leg and behind him were eight robots that were like the ones he faced only different.

Screwball lost interest in the photo and headed to the exit but it slammed and Camera was behind it.

Boss 4

Camera

Camera looked at Screwball with his red eye. "Buzz, buzz, click, click. You're going no further. Bang, bang, buzz, buzz. Your life ends here."

Screwball looked in horror at the robohedgehog and asked, "What in the world happened to you?"

Camera replied, "Click, click, bang, bang. These things are not important. What matters is Animal Island will soon be gone and the world will belong to Fork."

Screwball went into a state of panic when he heard this and shouted, "What do you mean Animal Island will be gone?"

Camera smiled and said, "Bang, bang, click, click. Didn't you know the eight crystal are what keep Animal Island together and now that you've taken them from their pedestal, Animal Island will sink into the ocean and everyone will die. Hahahahahaha."

Screwball shouted, "Not on my watch!"

Camera flashed his eye at Screwball blinding him. The hedgehog couldn't see so he fired pies in all directions to try and hit Camera.

The robohedgehog clung on the ceiling and when Screwball vision was back he didn't see him. Camera fired a spark at the hedgehog and zapped him a good one.

When Screwball stopped buzzing he looked up and saw two cameras. The one he thought was real was the one on the left so he fired my pies at it. However, he hit the wrong one and Camera dropped down and zapped him again with electricity.

Screwball fell backwards and saw a dozen of them now. He vision was so quadrupled he couldn't figure which one was real. Screwball shook his head to clear his vision. Before it cleared, Camera flashed him again blinding him again. The robohedgehog hit his stomach and face and tossed him toward the door.

Screwball was so dazed by the hits, his vision quadrupled again. Camera was laughing in his mechanical voice. The clown picked up his weapon and switched to water hose spraying his own face to clear his head. Then he saw Camera. He fired the hose at his opponent and drenched him. Camera shrieked and crackled with electricity. He said weird things as he sparked up and then he fell apart with oil not blood.

Screwball headed out to find the eight crystals before it was too late.

Level 4 Complete

Level 5-The Final Battle

All the animals came to the entrance of Fork's lair. Mack asked, "You run into any trouble?"

Wilcox said in his goofy squeaky voice, "Yeah, some weirdo in a big brown beaver suit bounced around a lot, so me and Teddy ruined his life. You know what I mean?"

Screwball heard that and said, "Wilcox, that wasn't right. You never give a guy a shot in the pills. I'm afraid when this is over you owe him an apology."

"Let's just beat this Fork guy and get those crystals back, okay?"

Screwball said, "Yeah and we have a time limit to do it in or Animal Island is going to sink in the ocean. We have to hurry."

Pineapple asked, "Screwball what are you talking about?"

Screwball said to everyone, "This robohedgehog said the crystals are what holds Animal Island together so let's get them back where they need to be."

Mack said, "Then what are we waiting for!" He punched open the door and they saw Big Mama tied up with Fork sitting in some UFO with a skull on it.

The hippo lady pleaded, "Oh please help me."

Fork said on a speaker, "Shut up fat lady. Your boyfriend two timed me. He gave me fake scrolls and planted fake crystals to throw me off. That's why he gave them up so easily."

Screwball replied, "So Animal Island won't sink into the ocean."

Fork said in a menacing voice, "No it won't! but in time I will get those crystals even if I have to tear the island up one tree at a time!"

Mack shouted, "You'll have to get past us first!"

Fork smiled. "It will be my pleasure."

Last Boss

Fork

Forks UFO lit up as it took off. All the animals below switched to canon balls and before they opened fire, Fork opened the bottom of his flying saucer and created a vacuum which sucked upward.

Everyone ran backwards to keep away from the high suction of the vacuum. Screwball lost his floppy shoes and other red nose while Mack lost his boxing gloves. Pineapple turned and fired a canon ball at the vacuum but Fork flew over it and turned off the device.

Red spots developed around the sides and were fired at the crowd. All the animals scattered and dodged to avoid the blast.

Screwball fired his canon at the UFO but it then teleported away. When it reappeared, a huge canon was sticking out and fired a blast that reflected off the walls and scattered everywhere.

Everyone including Big Mama was terrorized and maneuvered the best they could to stay alive. When it stopped firing, Mack fired a canon ball at it hitting the machine taking only one bar of energy from its twenty-eight. The UFO teleported away and returned with that vacuum suction.

Teddy was behind it and while his fluffy tail flapped in the suction he fired a canon ball at the machine hitting it again.

Fork teleported away and came back with the plasma shots. Everyone dodged while Pineapple flew above and fired downward hitting the machine three times. Fork pulled out the canon and fired it at her. It missed and reflected off the walls making the panic worse. Finally Fork stopped and teleported away but came back above Pineapple and started that vacuum suction again.

Pineapple flapped her wings as fast and hard as she could to keep from getting sucked in. Screwball saw his girlfriend in danger and fired two canon balls at the saucer hitting the vacuum tube. The machine dented in and became stuck.

Fork quickly switched it off and teleported near Pineapple and fired plasma shots. Pineapple dove down colliding into Big Mama. Fork lowered his saucer and pulled out the big canon. Big Mama shrieked in terror and rolled away as Pineapple flew away from the blast.

The laser reflected around but didn't reach Wilcox so he fired four shots at the UFO hitting it each time.

Fork frowned that he wasn't actually hitting anyone so he switched off the canon and fired more plasma shots. This time he went up and down sending them everywhere. Everyone ran around the room frantically to avoid getting hit. He pulled out the canon and fired laser blasts that reflected again.

Teddy was directly beneath the saucer as it happened. When the last came at him, he quickly jumped away only to have his tail shaved by the blast.

Wilcox saw his friend in danger so he blasted the UFO twice hitting the canon. The canon backfired blowing it off taking away ten bars of energy away.

Fork lifted the room and fired plasma shots. Everyone avoided the attacks and then all five blasted a single canon ball that hit it. Fork lost control and hit the ejection button. The saucer fell but they all were able to avoid it and saved Big Mama. Fork was now in an escape pod with a canon on top and two blasters on the bottom. He flew off.

When the five animals saved Big Mama she said, "Thank you! Oh thank you! I knew Mayor Wallus wouldn't let Animal Island fall under the sea! Thanks for saving me!"

Screwball said, "No problem little lady. Now where did that coward go?"

Big Mama pointed to her left. Screwball and his friends headed in that direction but when they got to a doorway it slammed shut behind Screwball. He looked around but the room was pitch black. Fork appeared in his escape pod and said, "Now you die, hedgehog clown."

Now it was stage two of the final battle. Fork's energy was back at twenty-eight and he had new tricks up his sleeve.

Screwball fired a canon ball at Fork but it bounced off. Fork laughed and teleported away. Lights came on in four different areas and Screwball switched off canon balls. When he changed to ice beam, Fork reappeared behind him and flew at him shooting lasers at a diagonal line.

Screwball heard that and quickly moved away. When Fork flew past him, he shot the ice beam and it bounced off. Fork teleported away and came back with a canon on top. He fired old fashioned toons like bombs at Screwball and they landed near him. Screwball ran for his life and the explosion tossed him into the wall. Screwball got up and switched to shield boomerang. He tossed the shield and Fork stayed there laughing because the attack just bounced off.

Fork flew at Screwball with his laser attack. The hedgehog dodged and got his weapon back. He switched to laser sword and slashed a laser at the pod but it bounced off. Screwball switched to a water hose and Fork teleported away. The hedgehog kept his guard up and Fork reappeared and squirted the pod but nothing happened.

Fork fired lasers again and when he missed he shot bombs. Screwball kept a safe distance this time and then switched to dragon breath but like before nothing happened. Only two weapons were left so he switched to the magnet shocker. Fork flew at him shooting his lasers but missing. Screwball fired the magnet shocker and although it attached, the voltage did nothing.

Only one attack was left so Screwball switched to the boulder thrower. He immediately buffed up but saw nothing to pick up. When Fork turned around in one of the lights, Screwball jumped up and landed with a loud booming sound. He sent four blocks down but they only fell at the light areas. Fork was hit him taking off four bars of energy.

Screwball realized how he needed to hit him. He had to wait for Fork to be in the light and then jump. Fork teleported away and reappeared by a light and fired the bombs. Screwball ran from them before they exploded and he jumped sending four blocks toward Fork hitting him again.

Fork flew at Screwball shooting his lasers but the hedgehog avoided except for his tail. It was nipped. Screwball screamed holding his wound. He yelled in pain and Fork turned around for another attack. He flew right at Screwball shooting but the hedgehog ran from him and jumped away in time. When he landed, he shook the area and sent four blocks down and one hit the escape pod.

Fork turned around and fired more lasers at the hedgehog until he flew at a light and teleported away. Screwball waited and looked around for him.

Fork appeared in a light the clown jumped up and landed hard hitting the weasel again. Fork fired bombs at him and this time one blew him into one of the lights breaking it. Fork laughed and fired lasers at him.

Screwball rolled away in time and waited for Fork to fly into another light. When he did, he jumped and hit him again. Fork turned around and fired more lasers at him.

When Screwball was cornered, Fork laughed, "Ha! Kiss your clown butt good-bye!" He was about to fire but was in one of the lights.

Screwball hit the escape pod again. It short circuited and the weasel bailed out with a blaster. Screwball switched to pie launcher and the two had a showdown. Fork was in one light and Screwball was in another. They looked at each other and the weasel's shades sparkled in the light and when the escape pod blew up in a flash of light the two went for their weapons. Screwball was quicker and hit the weasel in the face with a pie taking away his final four bars of energy.

The room lit up and the door opened for Screwball's friends who came in to see his success.

Game Beaten

Ending

Everyone was celebrating over the defeat of Fork and his goons. Big Mama was returned safely and Screwball and his friends were major heroes. A parade in their honor was held with Wilcox and Teddy in the lead and Mack on the first float. Screwball and Pineapple were on one of a big cake and the two waved at the people. Absolutely everyone was as happy as could be.

As they rode Pineapple asked, "You were attracted to Beast, weren't you?"

Screwball squirmed but said, "Not with a bald head and flat chest."

"You know what I mean."

Screwball countered, "Well excuse me, but who has a big crush on Johnny Depp. I had to sit through _Public_ _Enemy_ because of that."

Pineapple prickled, "Well if Johnny Depp came knocking on my door I wouldn't smash my breast into his face like that tramp did to you. You were attracted to Beast and Mack told me about the breast launcher."

Screwball said in his defense, "Oh that. It was just a slip of the tongue."

Pineapple lifted a pie and said, "Slip this." She then whacked him with it and started laughing.

Everyone in the crowd waved and cheered at the heroes as the paraded went on.

Meanwhile, far from Metal Island Dr. Brownfeather was being wheeled by his partner, a squirrel named Kirby.

Kirby asked, "Well, Fork and his goons are now on Stone Island. Want me to break them out?"

Dr. Brownfeather sneered, "No. Let them rot. Get me to my robots."

Kirby wheeled the owl to the underground lair of his eight powerful robots. Once there he said, "Role call."

The yellow robot on a uniwheel and two blasters on his shoulders said, "Wheel Man here."

The next was a big ball robot with two arms on the upper side and two arms on the lower side. A big line went across his body and he said, "Half Man here."

Then a brown and black robot with four big palm leaves on the top of his head answered the call. He had a buzz saw for one hand and a flame thrower for the other. "Tree Man here."

Another was a green robot with a frog head. "Frog Man here boss."

The next robot was in army colors and he held an old fashioned World War 2 weapon. "D-Day Man here."

A sick green colored robot with a jester cap on his head made his presence known, "Poison Man here." His hat was green, yellow, and red.

The next one was blue and had a swordfish head on his left arm. "Swordfish Man here, Dr. Brownfeather."

And finally a brown robot with blaster in his holder also answered the call. He had three spikes radiating from his head and was smoking a cigarette. "Fall Man here, my leader."

Dr. Brownfeather said, "Great. Now the real game will begin."

To Be Continued

Finished on November 5, 2009 10:32:05 PM


End file.
